


A Drink A Day Keeps The Nogitsune Away

by Jellycatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL the tags, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Depression, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nogitsune Trauma, Not for the squeamish, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sorry if I forgot any tags, Squirting, Therapy, Watersports, mentions of allison death, practically a pwp, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Stiles is struggling with life after the Nogitsune, he just wants to curl into a ball and hide from the world. Very little seems to help and rarely helps for long. A night between Malia's legs finds stiles craving something that seems to wash away all the pain but she's not so into it. Stiles looks elsewhere for someone to fulfil his needs...enter Derek.Derek is good, Derek gets him....oops, Stiles might have developed some feelings for Derek.





	1. Stiles and Malia

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I also do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters or the backstory.
> 
> I've tagged everything I can think of but there are so many kinks in this fic that I have probably missed a few, let me know in the comments below and I'll make sure to add them.  
The dub-con is more like a misunderstanding but I tagged for it just in case.  
This is my first time writing fanfiction since I was about 14...i'm 31 now so please be nice.  
I have BPD and anxiety so I may react like an uncontrollable child to negative comments, I'll try not to but my emotions can really get away from me at times. Apologies if I offend anyone if I'm being an emotional wreck.
> 
> please read the tags, especially if you have triggers. If you hate watersports, maybe don't read because it is a BIG part of the story.
> 
> please comment and leave Kudos, praise feeds my soul <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a bit wet.

Part 1 

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. 

The Nogitsune had left him feeling hollowed out and numb and no one seemed to even realise that he was breaking apart a little more every day. He was still having sex with Malia but even that didn't really hold the appeal anymore and she was starting to get frustrated with how often he was unable to get it up. Of course, he isn't a monster, whenever it happened to him, he simply went down on her instead. 

He quite liked that part of the night actually. He could completely disconnect from her emotionally since she was up there and he was down here. He didn't have to talk or listen. He didn't have to BE anything other than a vessel for her pleasure. It was easy for him. 

Since the Nogitsune had separated from his body, even after Scott bit it and it turned back into one creepy-ass motherfucking fly, Stiles felt cold. No...Stiles was freezing, from the inside out. Whenever he had to be 'on' he could feel his temperature dropping. If someone was looking at him in the eyes, he felt like an ice-cold fist was gripping his lungs, it was difficult to breathe and impossible to deal with for long, so he tended to make excuses to run away.

At first, he found comfort in the warmth of Malia's arms, but when they had sex she wanted him to look at her, to run his eyes over her body and breathe her in. It was too much and the once enjoyable act now was just another thing than froze his insides... but god...this! Kneeling down between her legs was so much easier. Her warm, wet folds didn't need to be talked to. He didn't need to make eye contact with her clit to know where it was. By now he knew every ridge of her by memory because this warmed him slightly. The Nogitsune would have NEVER done this. Would have never wanted to taste her juices and lap gently at her folds. Stiles did though. Stiles could screw his eyes tightly shut and go to town on her pussy. It warmed his tongue so nicely, felt silky smooth and it quenched his constant thirst like a scalding hot cup of coffee in the morning. He could feel it sliding down his throat, warming the whole way down. As he flicked his tongue ever so gently over her clit, he could feel her shudder and he knew that he was doing something good for someone. He was taking no sexual pleasure for himself, just the warmth and being selfless otherwise. Every groan and moan that came from her was pleasant to his ears. He wished that he could stay here between her thighs forever if it meant staving off all the other feelings that plague him. 

Warming his tongue and his throat isn't enough though, there are more places that he needs to get warm and so he pulls in his tongue and rubs his whole face between her legs. Runs his nose over her folds, his eyes, his lips pulling at hers, rubbing his chin, his forehead...everything against her. He's aware that her juices are being plastered over his face but yes! It's warm and wet and feels like Aloe Vera does on sunburn. Calming and perfect. He realises his hands are still freezing too. He needs to get those inside her, he needs the tingling sensation of no blood in them to go away, so he spreads her and thrusts two of his fingers into her beautiful cunt. His fingers feel warm immediately and she cries out above him. Stiles manages to get a third one inside and is considering how much she would hate him if he took the liberty of attempting to fist her so that his whole hand could be warm but he didn't get the chance to even try. she clenched down on the three fingers and he could feel her throwing her head back onto the pillow as she silently orgasmed and for the first time, Stiles felt the warmth of her squirting juices spray into his face.

It was GLORIOUS.

It was everywhere! It was spraying into his hair, warming his scalp. It was on his face, over his arms, running down his neck and under his nightshirt and over his chest. Everywhere felt wonderful! He didn't want it to end. He needed more liquid to sate him. He was actually getting hard in his pyjama bottoms for the first time in ages. Stiles didn't stop at Malia's embarrassed protesting. She never said stop or no, just whined and whispered "ah ah Stiles I'm so sensitive, you're covered in juice, stiiiiiles, come on, you don't have to keep going" then her back went ramrod straight and she whimpered. "Stiles it's too much, it feels like I'm going to pee. I don't think I can stop myself if you keep pressing there"  
Oooh man, in that very second, Stiles realised how wonderful that sounded to him. Imagine how much liquid would be running over him then! He might be able to get warm EVERYWHERE. He mumbled agreeance against her groin and redoubled his efforts, his fingers never faltering in his thrusts.  
"Yesss, please. Cover me in your pee babe, all over me. Come for me and piss all over me!"

It was the most he had said to her all night and she looked torn. She looked embarrassed and uncomfortable but also like she was going to orgasm again any second. In fact, she did. Her orgasm wasn't silent this time and she was jerking on the bed like a fish out of water. He kept pressing on her g-spot and he was once again hit in the face by her orgasmic juices, which after a second turned into splashes of urine. Once she had started, Malia couldn't stop. Although his thrusting fingers had stilled, he was still pressing his fingers upwards firmly and the stream was forceful. Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. He was filled with glee at all the liquid coating him. He couldn't even hear Malia over the rushing in his ears and he hoped that she wasn't asking him to stop during his deaf spell. He assumed not since she was 10 times stronger than him and could easily just push him away. Instead, he leaned in close and allowed the pee to shoot into his mouth, filling it and gulping it down as fast as he could. He leaned back and ruched up his top, letting it splash against his chest and nipples. Man, he was so hard! He couldn't stand it. He thrust his hand that was not inside her into the stream and coated it thoroughly before quickly flipping his dick out of his soaked pants and jerking himself roughly using piss as lube while leaning back in and sealing his mouth over her pee hole and greedily drinking the last few jets and dribbles she produced. Stiles came roughly ten seconds after he got his hand on himself, adding to the puddle that was his clothes and bed and floor.

When he was done he crawled back up the bed and flopped onto his back, sated and in a fulfilling afterglow. Malia said nothing but furrowed her brows at him before closing her eyes and let the glow take over her too. Ten minutes later she sat up and looked at him, face still looking a bit irritated.

"Stiles...that was weird"

"Hmm?" was the only reply he gave.

"I mean it was intense! Don't get me wrong and the orgasms were out of this world but... I've never seen you like that before. I didn't even know you were into things like that and there you were getting all up in my business like you'd done it a million times before."

Stiles rolled onto his side and looked at her. He felt so warm and sated right now that he actually managed to make eye contact without freaking out internally for the first time in a while.  
"Honestly, I didn't know I was into it either until it was happening. Is that ok? Was what happened ok?" Stiles sounded unsure.

"It was fine for a surprise one-off, I definitely didn't want to ask you to stop, it was hot watching you get excited for once but I'm not sure I would want to do it again. I'm kinda lying in a giant wet patch right now and I feel a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable." She tried to be as honest as possible. Living as a human rarely seemed to work when people kept secrets, she thought. It was so much easier as a loner coyote.

Stiles looked crestfallen and it just broke Malia's heart to see.

"Oh Stiles, I know you've been having a really hard time and we were never serious. This was only ever going to continue while we were BOTH getting something from it and honestly, I was thinking about calling it quits on our arrangement soon anyway, since you didn't seem to be into it much anymore. I think now that you've found something that gets you going again, maybe you should try and seek that out from someone who loves it like you seem to, huh?" she looked at him with pity in her eyes and just like that, he was starting to feel the warmth seep away again.

"I understand Malia. You're right and you could maybe find someone healthy to be with and be around. You should date. You're a hottie, you could pull anyone you wanted!"

"Duh" she replied but she was grinning now that she knew that they could stay friends after such an odd encounter.

They looked at each other and reached out with their pinkies, locking them together and saying "friends" at the same time.

"Ok," Malia said definitively. "I know I would normally stay over but I really just need a shower and a clean bed right now so ummmm good luck with the bedding" she said whilst pulling on her clothes, giving him a cheeky grin and quickly jumping out the window before he could bitch at her for leaving him to deal with the room by himself.

Stiles pulled off all the bedding, used it to mop up the mess on the floor and pulled off his soaked PJ's. Luckily the wetness hadn't seeped through his mattress protector so his mattress was still dry underneath. He pulled on a pair of boxers and went downstairs with the laundry, thankful that his dad was on duty tonight and then put the load of washing in while he went to get a shower. He could use the carpet cleaner in the morning and hopefully his dad would put everything in the dryer for him when he got home at 6 am. He would just assume that Stiles had another nightmare and had sweated through all his things again. 

As he climbed into the hot shower, he wondered how he was going to find someone else to give him what he so clearly needed.


	2. The Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation get a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no heterosexual sex from this point onwards, I'm all about male on male.

Part 2

This... Fucking... Sucked.

How the hell was Stiles supposed to find someone that would do completely depraved things with him, who also didn't actually want penetrative sex, or a relationship and who accepted that he was a 17-year-old whose father is the Sheriff.

It had already been two weeks since Pissageddon, as he'd coined it and he was getting antsy since he now knew what would help his aching bones and freezing body.  
He'd tried the internet first, but the websites where people might want to hook up for something like this wanted members to be 18 and although he could easily just click 'I'm over 18', it wouldn't actually help if whoever hooked up with him wanted proof that he was an adult. He had tried regular dating sites too, but the women who he messaged seemed extremely put off when he eventually came out and said what he was wanting, especially as he couldn't explain WHY he needed it.

Maybe he should just go out and try to find someone...but how? You can't just walk up to random women and ask them if you can go down on them and then have them piss on you while you wank. God, imagine if his dad found out!

Stiles lay on his bed, he knew he could figure this out. He was a great puzzle solver and he would work out a way to fit all these pieces together in a mutually beneficial way for himself and another person eventually.

He wondered if it would be the same if he just peed on himself in the shower. No... actually, when he thought about it, it definitely wasn't something that made him feel tingly, inside or outside. he needed something that when he thought about it would create the tiniest bit of warmth in his chest, that way he knew what was going to warm his skin up when it became a reality.

Maybe he could ask Scott? His best bro...His Scotty dog! He's always promised that he'd pee on him if he was stung by a jellyfish.

Yeeeeaaaaa NO! He could NOT imagine ever getting hard around Scott. It actually made him feel kind of queasy when he thought about it. He was definitely in the no category.  
BUT that did make him consider his options a bit further. He had been focusing purely on women. Maybe he didn't need to be sexually attracted to someone to get off on the act itself. He had always been able to tell if a man was attractive in the past, didn't he? Actually the more he thought about it, the more he realised that maybe he DID find men a bit arousing sometimes.  
Hmm, how had this never entered his brain before? Once he was REALLY thinking about it, he realised that when he was watching porn, he didn't even just solely look at the women on the screen. He thought it had just been curiosity that made him look at the dicks thrusting into and onto the women in the scenes, but maybe other people didn't do that? Maybe straight men didn't want to compare different men's genitalia. Stiles had always been fascinated by the human body. How some things are the same and some are completely different. Maybe straight dudes didn't want to know exactly how thick a guys dick is when they are watching porn and maybe they didn't notice if the underside was veiny and pulsing or not. 

JEEEEES now he was thinking about it, he's not sure how it is that he's never picked up on his own thoughts before. How he actually has his favourite male porn stars and how sometimes he picks videos based on the man in it rather than the women. He always assumed he did that because he knew what to expect from the videos of his favourite stars. Like he knew exactly how the woman would get fucked, how difficult or not difficult it would be for a woman to suck the guy's dick depending on the actor. But when he truly examined these thoughts, he realised that maybe he just really liked looking at that guy's cock. 

Maybe he kinda wished he could try deepthroating once or twice. He reckoned that he had quite nice, plump lips, maybe they might look good stretching around a fat head while slobbering all over himself. 

Ok wow, his dick is interested now. Ding, ding, ding, Stiles has found a winner.

He's CERTAIN he can find a GUY to pee on him, right? Oh, and it'll be so much easier to direct a guys jizz wherever he needed to feel warm right?  
Now where the hell is he going to find a guy?

Maybe the jungle? It's the only gay club in town and he already knows that he can get in, so that's one barrier already knocked down. He just needs to find the confidence to go! Ok....he's going to go this Saturday. Definitely! He won't let himself wuss out. He will put it on his phone calendar and if he wimps out on himself then he isn't allowed curly fries for 2 weeks. He promises himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the weekly, Thursday pack night and Stiles is doing his usual thing at Derek's loft, skulking around the outskirts of the group and only speaking when spoken to, looking at the floor for almost the whole of the hour that he's already been here. Derek used to try and get him to talk to him in the beginning, right after he was no longer possessed and suddenly didn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone was worried, this was loudmouth Stiles! They didn't know what the hell to do with quiet, surly Stiles that wrapped his arms around himself and bundled into a million layers trying to keep the cold at bay. But Stiles shut them out and they all gave up on forcing him to look at them after a few months. he was still present, he still answered questions and thought of possible plans to help them deal with whatever needed dealing with...he just didn't look them in the eye when he told them it. He sketched out positions and wrote out plans for if a rogue omega came running through town or a hunter decided to go rogue. He contributed in his own new way and the pack just had to deal with it.

Stiles had gotten so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he jumped a foot when he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Aaagh, huh what was that?"

He glanced up to see Derek's face and focused his eyes on the grumpy looking eyebrows. It was MUCH easier to talk to them than the rest of Derek's face.  
"Stiles, I said your name 3 bloody times, could you actually listen when you're at pack meetings?" 

"Oh," he replied sullenly "Ummm so what do you need Sourwolf?"

"Scott said that you and I are on patrol duty on Saturday and I was asking if you wanted me to collect you at yours or if you wanted to drive to the preserve?"

"Oh...OOOH no, I'm sorry Scott, I really can't do Saturday. You know I NEVER shirk my pack responsibilities but I need someone to cover for me this time. I have plans I can't get out of"

Derek looked at him contemplating..." plans"

"Yes"

"You have plans that are not with anyone in the group that you absolutely can't get out of"

"Yep"

"Plans that obviously aren't even with your dad because you could just tell him it's your night to patrol and he would let you go as he has done a million times"

"That is the case yes, daddy-o is the bestest!"

Derek huffed and finally let the matter drop. He whispered something that Stiles couldn't hear under his breath but he just assumed that Derek was calling him useless or something of that ilk. 

Scott however, heard Derek loud and clear. Swap the patrol for both of the men so he was still with Stiles for the next patrol because he wanted to try and talk to Stiles again about his odd behaviour. 

Scott nodded almost imperceptibly and said out loud, "ok then, Lydia and Kira, you're up instead for Saturday patrol...no Lydia, you don't get to complain because Stiles has taken 3 of your last patrols so you could go on dates. Deal with it.

Lydia huffed and Stiles grinned at the floor. Thank youuuuu Scotty boy. Operation get dick is a-go.

What Scott didn't realise was that while Derek had told the truth, he wanted to talk to Stiles about how he was feeling but he was also going to stalk the fuck out of him on Saturday. There was no way that he was going to be able to sleep if he didn't know what sketchy misdeeds Stiles was getting up to on a Saturday night that he couldn't tell any of the pack about. He didn't even HAVE any other friends and even though he is hard on the human, he did still need to be kept safe.


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is scouring the club for juuuuust the right person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with the misunderstanding/ dub-con

Part 3

What the fuck was he doing? Stiles was stood in front of his mirror, questioning his life choices. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Maybe gay guys DIDN'T find him attractive and that's why Danny refused to answer the question every time he had asked...which RUDE.

What if, whoever he spoke to decided to spread the gossip that Stiles liked to be pissed on? Oh god, what if they told his DAD? That would be the worst! Actually, Stiles really considered this for a moment and realised that no, the horrific freezing cold numbness and all-consuming, bone-deep weariness that the Nogitsune left behind was the worst thing. He needed to remember that this, everything he was doing...However questionable was all for that. To become a functioning member of society, a functioning human, a functioning student and a god damn functioning friend because lately, well no one would argue if he said he'd been shit.

So Stiles decided to put his big boy pants on and man up...well no because that saying was dangerous for men to hear, being real and acting like a human with fears and emotions was a good thing for men. Maybe he should 'stop being a pussy'? Nope, that was derogatory towards women and pussies could take some serious pounding man! 'Pussy up'? That didn't even make sense. Whatever he needed to do that meant he was going to be brave and confident and go out there and ask to be covered from head to toe in jizz and piss. That was him!  
Wow. He really did sound like a slut when he thought about it like that...Maybe he wouldn't lead with those words.

Stiles decided that he was probably dressed alright for the club. For once he was in all black. Black tee, black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Hell, he'd even worn black socks and underwear just so he could match. Also, on the off chance that he did manage to be used and abused tonight, it would be much more difficult to get back to his jeep surreptitiously if he was wearing coloured clothes or god forbid white. Everyone would know he was wet through.

So he was ready! He stuffed a change of clothes onto the back seat, climbed into his beloved Roscoe and drove off to the club car park, completely unaware of the Camaro that was tailing him the entire way.

Stiles felt jittery with nerves as he stood in line to get into the jungle but he tried to push the worry down deep and keep going with the plan. He had decided that he would start near the bar and work on his plan as the night progressed. 

He moved past the bouncers easily when one of the drag queens he knew squealed and brushed off the man at the door saying "honey, this Lil twink is with me...always. Arentcha baby?" Stiles nodded and smiled at his friend and thanked her once they were inside the club. "honey bee, what on earth are you doing here without giving us ladies a heads up first, you know we'd just 'bout do anything you asked, you cute, innocent little button." her fake accent was southern but suited her perfectly. She portrayed 'Glitterbell' the sexy country bumpkin to a T and had always been very kind to Stiles since he met her a few years earlier during the Kanima fiasco.

"Now what are you here for, baby? Tell Ms Glitterbell everything and I'll see if I can't make it happen for ya"

Stiles did NOT want to be telling someone he considered an acquaintance type friend about his weird needs so he decided to skip around the truth a bit.

"I just needed to get out I suppose, it's the weekend and I'm single and young so I just thought why not sample some...Ummm... forbidden fruit" he giggled mentally at his pun because he was certainly hoping to sample something tonight.

"Well, why don't we get you a drink or two to loosen you up, honey. Findin' a man is thirsty work and I always say that the very best type of bravery comes with a Lil paper umbrella"  
Stiles let himself be dragged along to the bar and quickly ended up with a sweet, fruity cocktail in each hand after Glitterbell had snapped her fingers at the bartender, telling him  
"I ain't got all day for you and your sexy Lil buns honey, I just HAVE to powder my nose before I spend all night grinding up against you baby" she then looked to Stiles and stage whispered "well I did say I ain't got all day...didn't say nothin bout all night, did I?" Stiles chuckled into one of his drinks and told Glitterbell that he'd catch up with her later if she was free. 

"If I'm free later then I am doing something very, very wrong with my time, honey"

Stiles nodded, smiled and wandered off to do a circuit of the room. He was approached by a number of men (obviously he IS attractive to gay guys) but none of them seemed like the type of guy he was looking for. The men were all either scrawny themselves and clearly just looking for a make-out session or were big, burly guys who kept telling him that they wanted to look after him, protect him and treat him like a princess and Stiles didn't think that many princesses asked for the types of thing he was looking for tonight.

He decided that maybe he should head to the bathroom. He's not sure what he would find but if pissing was what he was after then surely that was the place to look? Besides he'd had two large drinks already and he could feel his bladder was getting full.

So Stiles strolled into the bathroom to do his business and get the lay of the land. There was only one other man in there and he was just in the process of pulling himself out when Stiles walked in. Stiles stepped towards the urinals and did the same. He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eyes at the guy. He was burly, but not too huge, handsome but not hot like a model but his dick looked good and his stream was strong. Stiles didn't realise that he had gotten distracted and was no longer glancing with a side-eye but was now unashamedly staring at the guy's cock. He jumped and nearly splashed his own feet when the guy spoke gruffly. 

"Well aren't you just something! You don't even care that I know you're lookin' do ya kid?"

Stiles simply blushed in response and lowered his head, he was finished his business and tucked himself away. Mr burly was STILL peeing and Stiles felt his dick twitch at the thought.

"Gotta ask though, are you looking at my dick or are you watching me piss?"

Stiles managed to blush even harder and squeaked out a mousy sounding "both."

He could see Mr Burly's face contorting into a sleazy grin as his stream finally tapered off and he was able to tuck himself away.

"Well I can't exactly piss again, but if you want to blow me in the stall like a good little bitch, I think I could accommodate."

Stiles nodded his head so fast that it made him slightly dizzy and the guy shepherded him into the toilet cubicle. The guy had clearly decided that Stiles was meek enough to say and do whatever he pleased because pure filth began tumbling out of his mouth as he pushed Stiles forcefully down onto his knees.

"Just look at you. You got that kind of face that I just want to fucking spit on, so innocent and waiting to be broken in. I bet deep down you're just a fucking whore who wants to get smacked about aren't ya?" While he'd been talking he had taken himself back out of his trousers and was slapping Stiles's face with his rapidly hardening cock. Stiles didn't say anything but opened his mouth to try and catch the tip in it so he could get to work. He wasn't prepared however, for the man to take this as his cue to thrust right to be back of his throat without any warm-up whatsoever. He managed 3 or 4 throat fucks while telling Stiles that he was worthless and only good as a throat warmer for his cock before Stiles eyes were streaming with tears and was desperately pushing away from the man to catch his breath, his hands pushing at his thighs and his head trying to get away from the man's grip. He didn't want to stop, he NEEDED this but he also needed oxygen and to explain to the man that he needed to go easier on him as it was his first time.

Next thing he knew he was in the open air of the bathroom, coughing up his lungs, blurred vision desperately trying to focus. It took a moment for him to look up and realise what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek had followed Stiles into the club and was creeping about in the shadows like a weirdo. He didn't want Stiles to see him but he was so confused at why he was here. He wasn't even into men was he? He watched a drag queen thrust drinks at Stiles and then watched other men try to pick him up. Stiles looked interested but kept saying no to people, like he was looking for something specific. Derek wondered if he was looking for someone supernatural. Maybe he'd got a tip and wanted to feel the person out a bit before bringing them to the pack's attention?  
Derek realised that he'd been so lost in thought that he had completely forgotten to keep his eye on the human and he now had no idea where he'd gone. He extended his senses and tried to work out where the younger man was now. He finally traced his scent over to the restroom and hovered outside the door trying to hear what was going on inside over the pounding of the dance music. He didn't hear any of the quiet conversations Stiles had with the man at the urinals, but once he heard the cubicle door slam shut, he realised that he could probably chance resting his ear against the outer door of the bathroom to get a better indication. If he heard someone coming towards the door he could just make a swift jump behind one of the nearby pillars.

What he heard, however, was the gruff tones of a man telling Stiles how worthless and slutty he was and Derek...well he saw red. He was inside the bathroom before he realised he had even moved and when he smelled the salty tears coming from Stiles he ripped the toilet door off its hinges and had the man who was currently thrusting into Stiles's mouth (who was clearly trying to get away) pinned against the cubicle wall by his throat while Stiles scrabbled away into the centre of the room trying desperately to get his breath back.

Derek roared into the man's face "if you EVER come near him again or even come to the jungle again to pick up fucking TEENAGE BOYS, I will personally rip out your fucking spine and feed it to you one disc at a time, you absolute piece of shit. And FYI, when someone is trying to push you off because they no longer want it, consider the CONSENT FUCKING WITHDRAWN. 

"No Derek! I did want it! He just went too hard" came the voice from behind him. With that, he chanced a look over to Stiles again and found him with a look of shock on his face and looking directly at him. He threw the man over to the door and watched as he tried to get out the door as fast as he possibly could with his fly still open and his dick still out.

Derek didn't say anything, he just picked Stiles up off the floor, held him close to his chest as the younger man grabbed onto his shirt like a lifeline and buried his head in his neck, real tears were now running forcefully down his cheeks and he began to sob.

He walked out of the bathroom with the younger man in his arms and swiftly made for the back door to avoid the watchful eyes of the other patrons. He glared at the man who was clearly about to ask that he use the front door and kicked the door open, stepping out into the night air. He ran around to the Camaro and bundled Stiles into the passenger side, wrapping him in a blanket that had been sat, folded on the back seat. He calmly walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side, turning on the engine and heading for the loft.


	4. The Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be uncomfortable as hell but they NEEDED to have this conversation

Part 4

By the time the Camaro was half of the way to the loft, Stiles's sobs had quietened and he had pulled himself together.

"You shouldn't have done that. I agreed to blow him and you treated him like a rapist." Stiles finally broke the silence.

Derek frowned but kept his eyes on the road. "What the hell were you thinking Stiles? That was dangerous! And how can you say that you wanted it when you just spent the last ten minutes sobbing?"

Stiles spoke before he could engage his filter, which was probably due to the cocktails he'd consumed.

"I was crying because you TOOK IT AWAY DEREK. I needed it!"

"But...I smelled your tears before I even did anything?" Derek replied, sounding confused.

"Oh my god Der, sometimes your eyes water when you're giving head! I'd never done it before and he was too enthusiastic, I should have talked to him more about what was going to happen before it did, ok? It was partly my fault!"

He could hear Derek growling as he spoke, obviously, he wasn't ok with what he was being told.

"IT WAS DANGEROUS Stiles. It's not ok to go ham and force someone to deep throat you when they're blowing you if you don't even know if they are ok with it. Yes, ok maybe he wasn't a rapist but he was breaking some serious etiquette. And what did you mean you NEED it? How could you possibly need it?"

Man, Stiles was really hoping that part had gone unnoticed by Derek but luck was never on his bloody side.

"Look, it doesn't matter ok. I'm fine, I was fine and you shouldn't have even been there you weird creeper-wolf"

Derek looked over at him and stared into his eyes. "Bullshit" came the reply.

"You know, I didn't even know you knew all these sexual words Der, I've certainly never heard you talk about deepthroating, blowing people and blowjob etiquette before," Stiles replied teasingly, hoping to distract Derek from the conversation.

"You guys weren't there before I came back to beacon hills Stiles. You know very little about what I was doing or not doing before my life was filled with a bunch of hormonal, teenage werewolves"

"Well you never tried to tell us and in our defence, YOU chose to involve half of those teenagers"

"And you never asked. Not that I'd have told you anyway. I don't tend to talk about adult matters with kids. I wish I had now though. Maybe I could have stopped you from trying to pick up dick at a nightclub," he stared at Stiles for a moment like a parent who had caught their kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Annoyed but not necessarily angry.  
"Anyway" Derek continued, "we're here now, come on up and I'll make you some tea and you can tell me what's gotten you feeling like this, and just so you know, I will NOT be backing down this time. You WILL be opening up to me or I'll be going to your dad instead!"

"You wouldn't," Stiles responded looking unsure of his own words.

"Try me."

Both men got out of the car and made their way into the building, up the elevator and into the apartment. Stiles was desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation, he couldn't talk to Derek about this, he'd definitely be freaked out or maybe even try and send him back to Eichen House.

Derek had made the tea and joined Stiles on the couch before Stiles had realised that he'd been lost in thought for five minutes.

"I really don't want to talk about this Derek. Please! Please don't make me have this conversation" he begged.

"I'm sorry Stiles but I'm too worried about whatever is happening to you. I know you're uncomfortable but you are going to discuss this like an adult and I am going to listen and then we will look for a solution together. If I can help you, then we don't even need to bring this to anyone else"

Stiles flushed and nodded, giving up and deciding to just come out with it.

"Ok...ok...you know how weird I've been since the Nogitsune right?"

"Yes, I think we've all noticed Stiles."

Stiles glared but continued. "This is embarrassing Dude, I honestly didn't think I would ever EVER be talking about this kind of thing with you. It feels surreal.

Look....after everything that happened, I think I changed, man. I'm broken in some way."

Derek started shaking his head but Stiles held up a hand indicating that he wasn't finished and didn't want to be interrupted.

"Something broke inside me and I've felt...weird ever since. I feel cold. Like, really fucking cold Derek. My skin feels like it's constantly on the edge of frostbite and my insides feel like they are shutting down because of hypothermia. Whenever I try to talk to people or look at people it makes it worse, like ice-cold knives being stuck into my body over and over again. I don't think it's predominantly supernatural. I did some research and I think it's a combination of PTSD and magical residue which should fade over time." he took a deep breath and continued.  
"I couldn't tell anyone, everything has been so messed up since Allison died and I don't want to just pile more shit on everyone's plate. I can deal with this myself, I found something that helps.

Soooo this is where everything gets mortifyingly embarrassing. You know I've been sleeping with Malia right?"

"Well, that was one of the reasons I was so confused when I saw you entering a gay bar...I didn't realise you two had broken up" Derek replied.

"Well, we were never really together, it was more of a friend with benefits situation that initially was helping with all the warmth...issues. It stopped working a while ago though and......ok please never ever repeat this...god how do I? Right...I can say this," 

Stiles began shivering, this was the most he had said to someone in way too long. He was feeling the signs and it wasn't pleasant. Then he felt warmth curl around his hand. Derek freaking hale was holding his hand to comfort him and it was so good, it felt like a hot water bottle was in his hand....human touch didn't normally feel like this so he allowed it and continued with his story.

"Malia and I were having some...difficulties...umm...I wasn't really able to...perform because of all the problems I was having. So, instead of having to connect with her during sex, I used to go down on her a lot.   
Eugh this is so weird! I'm talking about my sex life with your cousin! I wish I was doing anything else right now...ok so one night I was doing my thing, it always makes me feel warm for some reason, like she has magic sex juices or something and I am so not bragging here, but this one night she starts squirting right? And it feels fucking amazing dude. Like so warm, I almost felt human! So I keep going for another one. Like I need to bathe in the stuff because I feel so horrible all the time and I finally felt ok-ish for a minute.  
So, now you're wondering how I got from Malia to a random guy in a bathroom stall." Derek nodded and Stiles took back his hand and began pacing around the loft while continuing, glaring at the floor so he doesn't have to see the disgust in Derek's face.

"Right, so if everything had stopped there, life would be normal and not embarrassing as hell, but I was desperate for her second orgasm dude and she tells me that if I keep going she's...she's...umm she's going to pee herself and all I can think is...what if that makes me feel warm too? I mean there is more of it right? So I keep going and so does she and then everything happens and I was right. It felt like everything I'd needed for months. I wanted to hold on to that feeling. I'd never even thought about doing something like that before, but at that moment, I loved it and I actually got really...into it...like in a sexual way. But then, afterwards she was feeling weird about it and she decided that we were better off as friends without benefits, which I do agree with...we are better off if we aren't...ummm...compatible. So I tried everywhere to find someone else, but because of my age and who I am, I couldn't find anyone! Eventually, I started thinking about how much easier it would be with dudes, y'know? Guys always seem to be portrayed in the media as being freakier in the bedroom than girls and mayyyybe I've thought about dudes once or twice in the past and so I decided to try out the bisexual thing.   
So, I planned to go to the club, get it on with someone, hopefully, get what I needed and then get my ass home and never have to tell anyone what I was doing as long as it kept working."

Stiles finally looked at Derek and his eyebrows were practically in his hairline. Stiles had been blushing the entire way through, but he was pretty sure he was purple by now.  
Derek cleared his throat and finally managed to find his voice.

"That...none of that was what I was expecting, but don't be embarrassed Stiles. Different strokes for different folks and all that. You don't need to worry about me telling anyone, we can figure this out. The err, PTSD part. Maybe if you get your head in a better place then you won't feel so much need for all the other things? I mean you might always want it but maybe you won't need to act recklessly to get it because you're desperate for it.

I think that I need to think everything through before we strategise, but I'm not disgusted with you Stiles, everything is ok and everything will BE ok. We will work it out! For now, how about we go to bed and wrap you up, hopefully, you'll feel a little warmer, ok?" Derek looked at him pleadingly to just allow him to help. 

"You only have the one bed Sourwolf" Stiles replied, cocking his head to one side.

"Just think of it as one of those 'puppy piles' you've been after ever since Scott was turned.

Stiles beamed at him for a second and then trudged over to the bed. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed while Derek scoured the loft for extra blankets. First, he handed Stiles one of his softest Henleys and told him to put it on, then he got Stiles to lie down on his back with the covers pulled back and proceeded to wrap 5 blankets around the younger man until he resembled a burrito. Derek shot off a quick text to the sheriff to let him know that Stiles had fallen asleep at the loft so he wouldn't be worried in the morning and then he climbed in next to Stiles and pulled up the covers for them both. Stiles had his eyes closed but was still awake. 

"You feeling any warmer?" Derek asked hopefully.

"A little" Stiles answered. Derek seemed torn about what to do but eventually huffed out a breath and stretched his body out alongside the humans. He threw his arm over Stiles's waist and pulled him in closer.

"Better?"

Stiles felt the heat of Derek's body permeate through all the blankets and warm him from the outside in. once again he wondered why that never happened with anyone else who touched him but decided that information could be looked at another day, he felt exhausted after the night's activities and conversations. 

"Mmm yea, thank you Der" he mumbled before succumbing to sleep faster than he had in years. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek had meant to stay awake for a while and mull over the possible options for the situation Stiles was in but everything had felt so comfortable that he'd nodded off almost as quickly as Stiles. He woke up around 6 am as usual and Stiles was still asleep so he decided to think about it all while going out for his morning run. He left a note saying 'gone for a run, will be back with coffee' on the pillow next to Stiles, pulled on his joggers and t-shirt and headed out the door.

The run was helpful. He knew what he WANTED to do and he knew what he SHOULD do but they weren't even close to being the same thing. He decided that he would help Stiles with the mental side as he'd suggested the previous night. Give him distraction possibilities; maybe even get Stiles to exercise and train with him like Laura had done with him after the fire.  
He stopped to get the coffees and made his way back to the loft, he made it to his front door when he heard a piercing scream from Stiles. He yanked open his door, dropped both drinks onto the table by the door and sprinted to the bed to see what was wrong. 

Stiles was thrashing in bed and still wailing loudly and Derek realised that he was having a nightmare. He grabbed Stiles's arms and pinned them to his sides. He hauled Stiles onto his knee and wrapped his arms around him tightly, murmuring that he was safe and that it had been a dream in his ear.

Eventually, Stiles stopped trying to thrash and settled down against Derek's chest, heart still beating wildly.

"I'm sorry! There's normally not anyone in the house when I wake up like that. My dad has usually gone to work and Malia is already back at her dads getting ready for school."

Derek shook his head fondly. "Don't apologise, I get it...probably better than anyone else". He went to loosen his hold around Stiles and Stiles quickly said  
"No! Please, just keep holding me for a minute. You feel so warm, I just need another minute."

Derek nodded silently, they ended up sitting like that for another ten minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Derek finally pulled back to look at Stiles, he was starting to re-evaluate his approach to Stiles's problems. he wasn't sure when the younger man had managed to get under his skin but he felt invested in helping him and he was just so....similar to who he'd been after the fire.

Derek placed Stiles on his feet and went to heat the coffee that had been hastily put down earlier. He decided to just say what was on his mind, damn the consequences. He probably couldn't make things any WORSE...right?

"Ok...Stiles, I've thought about it and I think I've come up with a compromise for your situation,"

Stiles cocked his head to show he was listening and walked over to the couch to curl up with the blankets Derek had provided the night before.

"I still want us to tackle the PTSD. We need to be able to talk it through and try different ways to make you feel more comfortable and safe in everyday life. After the fire, I spent a lot of time exercising. It will hopefully warm you up, it gets your blood pumping around your body and will release endorphins that should raise your mood and make you actually feel less hollow. We could do that together. Work out and go for runs. Spend time together until you feel ok in my presence. We can go at your pace and if it doesn't help after a month, we could re-evaluate."  
Stiles grimaced but nodded, looking down at the coffee he had clenched in his hands.

Derek continued, "I think maybe we could take up meditation or Thai chi or something together to centre ourselves, everyone and their uncle knows that I am not always the calmest person, so it would probably benefit both of us. 

I also think that we need to have more conversations like last night. Being honest and open has a way of helping to release inner demons apparently, or so my therapist said when I was in New York. So, once a week. Maybe on a Sunday? We sit down and hash out our week, how we feel, what we did etc."

Stiles was still looking at his coffee but nodded again.

"Derek, I really hope all of that will help but, I think it's going to take time to work. I can't bear feeling like this anymore, I need something in the meantime to get me through the week. Something I can use as a crutch until I no longer need one."

He watched in his peripheral vision as Derek palmed his face and seemed to take a deep breath in.

The breath whooshed back out of Derek loudly and he could feel himself starting to tense up in preparation of what he was about to say.  
"I know. Which is why I would like to help?"

"Umm...Der I'm not sure how you can? What? Are you going to go out and find guys to bring home who will pee on me or something?" Stiles said while flushing. Now that his secret was out to Derek, he felt slightly less uncomfortable talking about it, even if it was still embarrassing.

"No...What I'm saying is that I want to help.

"Dude you said that already, sorry I'm not getting it" Stiles huffed out.

"Oh, my g- Stiles I am willing to give you what you need...personally. I mean if that's ok? I might not be your first choice but I am a safe choice"

Stiles finally looked up to Derek's face, his mouth hanging open in utter shock, Stiles was sure that you'd be able to hear a pin drop and tumbleweed roll past, the silence was so deafening.   
Derek palmed his face again and kept going.

"Look this is weird for both of us, I know it is. This can be whatever you need. If you just need to be covered in pee then I can do that. If you need to be covered in jizz...god help me and sheriff don't kill me...I can do that too IF YOU WANT. This is not an obligation for either of us but...  
Eugh I don't know how you did this last night, you're right, this is so embarrassing.   
...  
...  
...  
...Our interests...they're...compatible"

Stiles still hadn't closed his mouth and his brain was running a mile a minute. he could feel himself getting aroused at the thought and he snapped his jaw closed and pulled a couch cushion to his chest to create an extra barrier between his dick and Derek's super smell, even though he already had underwear, joggers and several blankets covering him.  
"You...want...to do that...to me?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"I could be...persuaded. Look, when Laura and I ran away to New York, I was broken too. Whereas you are using submission or something similar to deal with your pain, I used the opposite. As a werewolf, I'm more dominant by nature. I needed to claim things, people... I felt like I had lost everyone and everything to the fire and I needed to feel like something, anything was mine and mine alone. It just started with our apartment. I would...mark my territory at night, around the outside of the building to let other creatures know that it belonged to someone. When I went to college (yes Stiles I went to college! I wanted to be an architect once upon a time) anyway, when I went to college and I started getting deeper into my anger, I started picking people up. Guys, girls, it didn't matter to me. It actually still doesn't. I would fuck them and come all over them, mark them up as mine even though they were only ever going to be one night stands. Then I met a guy who wanted more. He wanted the same thing you do and it felt so freeing to be in control. God, I would cover him in it, every time I saw him he'd end up leaving covered in my scent. It was never emotional, only sexual and a mental release. When I had to follow Laura back here, I called to tell him I would be gone for a while and then...just never went back.  
So yea...Stiles if you want me to cover you in my piss, I can do that. I can't promise I won't get hard because it does get me off but it doesn't have to be sexual between us. If you want to be covered in come...well let's just say that born werewolves have a great refractory period and are pretty copious when they do orgasm."

He stared at Stiles expectantly for a verdict.

"Fuck yes Derek."

"To which part Stiles?"

"Fucking all of it! God, you can do whatever the fuck you want as long as I get to feel warm. I can't BELIEVE this! I didn't even know you were bi! Or into kinky shit, oh god you really are just a big beefy Dom, aren't you? Do I have to call you sir while you do it? Oh or would you prefer Daddy, Derek?"

Derek was trembling and blushing over his entire body.  
"Jesus, you've got a filthy mouth. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can start by marking you up with all the liquids and just work things out from there. I don't think it would be a good idea to introduce dominance into this when you're feeling...out of sorts anyway."

"Are you excited? Are you looking forward to doing this? Is it just the act itself or is it me too?" Stiles asked feeling hesitant and slightly self-conscious.

"Yes, yes and ummm...both" the older man whispered, only just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles beamed. "Let's go and take a bath together after some breakfast and about 2 litres of drink for you". He winked mischievously. The warmth in his chest was most definitely spreading just from thinking about it.

Derek barked out a laugh "ha! Yea, I'll make us some pancakes, you can squeeze some lemons for lemonade. Sugar is in the cupboard above the fruit" and they both snapped into action to get their jobs done.


	5. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get naked together

Part 5

"No Derek, you can't do this to me" Stiles huffed angrily.

"For the love of god Stiles just shut up and deal with it!" Derek growled in reply.

"No! No! I don't want your stupid scent all over me, I'll find someone else, someone better! Someone who appreciates-" Derek cut him off abruptly, pressing him against the counter with his body, his arms on either side, blocking stiles in. He leaned close to the younger man's ear and whispered in it gruffly.

"Do NOT tell me that my scent is stupid! You play with the wolf and you might not make it out of this apartment for a month. I'm going to fucking coat you in me and you're going to fucking love it. There is no one better for you, you'll be begging me for it by the time you're on your knees and it will be because you NEED it. NEED me.   
Not because I have or haven't watched...fucking... Star Wars... before.

Stiles moaned and nodded, his head falling onto Derek's shoulder as he shuddered with lust and desperately tried not to thrust his crotch forward to get some friction. Maybe there was something to this submission idea. He had thought it was just about the bodily liquids themselves but being pressed up against things and being ordered around seriously seemed to be doing things to his dick.

Derek backed up and smirked looking smug like the wolf that had got the cream.

"Now finish your pancakes and let's get nice and relaxed in the bath before one or both of us comes in our underwear."

Stiles blinked, blushing and nodded again, setting out to finish the mountain on his plate. He couldn't wait to get to the main course. He wondered if he should warn Derek that he wanted to drink him down too or just let it happen naturally. He watched The Greek-God next to him pick up his fourth glass of lemonade and down it in one, feeling his cock twitch again in his pants. He refocused on his plate and powered through. When he was almost done, Derek told him that he was going to get the bath drawn and to come through when he was ready.  
Stiles hesitated outside the bathroom for a moment before shaking out his limbs and deciding to just get the difficult part of starting, over with. When he stepped inside he was shocked momentarily that Derek was already completely naked and sitting in the water which was covered in bubbles, hiding what he wanted to see most. 

"Well this...is not what I was expecting," he murmured.

"I wanted to get you nice and relaxed first, I imagine you're pretty nervous and so am I if I'm being honest so let's get used to being around each other in this way first. If we are going to tackle your anxiety then I want this part, this crutch to be as easy as breathing. I want you to feel like you can ask for anything, at any time without worrying about what I'll say or do. So come on! I want to cuddle a little and then wash you before I get you all dirty again." Derek ended with a wink and then laid back in the bath with his eyes closed. Stiles thought it was sweet that he was probably doing that so stiles could get undressed and climb in without his watchful gaze making him even more nervous.

He took all his clothes off swiftly and then stood next to the bath wondering how Derek wanted him. He jumped a little when Derek answered the question that he hadn't even needed to ask.  
"Climb in and sit between my legs with your back to my chest. There's plenty of room for two."

Stiles realised that this meant that Derek's cock and balls would be resting in the hollow of his back and flushed again, thankful that Derek still had his eyes closed. He stepped in and sat down, wriggling backwards so that they were flush together. It felt like bliss! Warmth seeping into every pore where the water and the Were was touching him. He flopped backwards onto Derek's chest and sighed with relaxation, feeling the nerves slipping away by the second. He couldn't believe that this was even happening, that Derek-freaking-hale was letting him be naked with him and was pampering him like this. 

Derek started small, he was running his fingertips gently up and down one of Stiles's arms trying to soothe him. He slowly let his other arm creep around stiles waist, essentially giving him a one-armed hug. He could feel all the tension leaving stiles and felt a shudder ripple through the younger man every time his fingertips passed over his inner elbow. The shuddering caused minute vibration through his cock and he knew he would have to stop doing this if he didn't want this to get too sexual, too fast.

"Pass me the sponge and the shower gel please?" he asked.

Stiles jumped a little, he had zoned out completely and forgotten what was happening around him other than the feel of the water and the body against his. He reached forward and got the things Derek asked for, passing them to him.

"I'm going to start washing you now. If I do something you don't like or don't want, just let me know, ok?" with that he soaped up the sponge and pulled stiles back against his chest. He began soaping up Stiles's chest, paying attention to move slowly over his nipples, dragging the sponge over them again and again at a snail's pace making them pebble and grow. He moved to Stiles's stomach, cleaning in swirls around his belly button and dipping in once to make sure it was clean. He moved up to stiles arms after that, washing his shoulders, biceps and down his forearms and hands before swiftly moving under Stiles's armpits to scrub them gently but efficiently. Stiles giggled but didn't ask him to stop. Derek leaned stiles forward so he could wash his back and then stopped what he was doing. 

"So you get to make a choice here. Would you like to stand up and I can keep washing all the places I haven't done yet? Or would you like to end things here? we don't have to move on to anything that you aren't ready for." stiles could hear the hope in the older man's voice and realised that he didn't need to be a scared teenager with Derek. He could just be himself.

"How about we let the water out, put the shower on and you can keep going with the cleaning?" stiles answered feeling brave. He heard Derek agree and so leaned forward again to pull out the plug before standing up. He realised that from this position, his butt was right in Derek's face while he was moving and he felt Derek's body stiffen and a low growl came from him. He decided that it was probably a good growl so kept on moving, turning around, excited to see Derek's lower body emerge from the bubbles for the first time, completely forgetting that Derek would also be seeing him for the first time too. Derek's eyes made immediate contact with Stiles's crotch and he continued growling low in his chest. He too got up and Stiles was able to see his perfectly sculpted body in all its glory. Derek was starting to thicken and his penis was hanging low and full in front of beautiful heavy balls and nestled in a small patch of thick hair that stiles unexpectedly found himself wanting to bury his face in. He eventually managed to tear his eyes away and nervously look up into Derek's eyes. They were glowing bright blue and staring into his own like he was going to eat stiles up. Derek leaned forward and rested their foreheads together for a moment and when he pulled back his eyes were hazel once again.


	6. Learning The Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes ensue

Part 6

Stiles leaned into Derek, moving his forehead to the crook of his neck and trying to bury himself in the arms of the strong form against him. He mumbled, his face still hidden.

  
"I'm nervous Derek."

Derek leaned back and tilted Stiles's chin so he could look him in the eyes.

  
"I only want you to be happy and comfortable Stiles, remember to stop me if you want. I know we are going to see where this goes but for now...I think I might kiss you to take some of the pressure off".

Stiles nodded blankly and watched as his face came closer. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of comfort and intimacy. Derek hovered, almost touching his lips to the humans, they were sharing breath and he was steadying himself for the plunge, trying to get his heartbeat under control so this could be pleasurable and not shaky and anxious. Eventually, he brushed his lips against Stiles's soft ones, not quite a kiss but a meeting of flesh. Derek pecked Stiles's lower lip and pulled it gently with his mouth, teasing both of them. Stiles's eyes fluttered open again as a beautiful blush overtook his face. When he saw the younger mans eyes he smiled and slipped into a full but still innocent kiss. One of his hands slid up his back to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was almost bruising and when Derek gently traced his tongue over the seam of Stiles's lips, he moaned and opened his mouth, inviting the Werewolf inside. Their tongues began to slide together and Derek thought that he could get lost in the beautiful feeling of his friend against him. It was almost as if he felt....happy?  
Derek turned the shower on over his shoulder to keep them warm and Stiles pressed his full body against Derek's. He felt their cocks slide together deliciously, it made him shudder and WANT. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Derek. Weirdly he didn't feel uncomfortable meeting his eyes or speaking to him. That must be a step in the right direction for sure!

"Derek, I'm hard"

Derek rolled his hips forward and answered

"Mmm, I can feel that, I guess I am too," he smirked.

"Dude I never really get hard much anymore. I think YOU must be magic"

"Or maybe you're just with the right person, you're safe here Stiles...always"

Stiles smiled sweetly and ground their cocks together once more.  
Derek's ears blushed at the tips, "let's get on with the washing, this is going to have to subside a bit if you want me to be able to ummm...aim".

Stiles giggled and nodded again. Derek picked up the washcloth again and bent down to bathe Stiles's legs and feet and slowly made his way up to his butt, running the cloth over the globes and gently slipping between them to soap up EVERYWHERE. As Stiles's hole was lightly brushed he felt sparks run up his body, groaning aloud.

"If you keep making those noises, this will never go down" Derek whispered in his ear.

"I guess we better deal with you first then huh?"

Stiles moved to turn around and slide down to his knees but he was stopped by strong hands.  
"The bath floor isn't exactly great on the knees. Turn back around. I have an idea."

Stiles frowned but did as he asked. He felt Derek rubbing something slippery between his thighs and onto his balls, rolling them between sure fingers.  
It must have been lube but where did it even come from? He didn't see any earlier or hear the snap of a lube cap. He glanced over his shoulder with a puzzled look on his face.

"I keep it in an old shampoo bottle so when the pack uses the bathroom, they don't find it unless they sniff it out."  
Stiles was mid-response when he felt Derek push his legs together and slide his cock between his thighs, thrusting into the small space between them and nudging his sack with the tip.

"That's actually a really good ide----ooooohhh"  
It felt so intimate. His dick was hard and throbbing between his legs. Considering there was no direct stimulation to his junk, it felt amazing. Derek's chest was pressed against his back, a warming presence as his thighs were dragging slowly against lazy thrusts. Stiles didn't want to come until the main event so refused to reach down and palm his dick, shaking his head when Derek's hand came around to touch him.

"Don't worry about me yet big guy, give me all you've got, huh! I want to feel you splashing against me"  
He both felt and heard Derek groan and growl against his back, speeding up his thrusts and gripping Stiles's waist like a lifeline. He barely felt in control at this point, he wanted to mark the human so badly.

He withdrew from his thighs and kicked Stiles's legs further apart. He wasn't thinking about what he was saying or doing at this point. Every last brain cell was between his legs.  
"Spread your cheeks for me baby, nice and wide. I want to see your hole. I'm going to cover it until its dripping off you."

Stiles quickly gripped the base of his dick to stave off the impending orgasm from the delicious words that Derek was muttering. He could hear the tell-tale slap of hand against skin from the man behind him and knew he needed to get with the programme. When the orgasm receded, he let go and spread his cheeks for Derek to get a good look. He wasn't worried about Derek trying to penetrate him, the older man had far too much control for that and he was a good person. So when Derek rubbed the tip of his dick over his hole, slippery and thrilling, there were no nerves or confusion in him and he revelled in the feeling and knowledge that Derek was rubbing his pre-come into the wrinkled skin there. he felt Derek retreat slightly and start jerking himself again so he spread his legs even wider, bent over further and pulsed his asshole under the watchful gaze of the were.

"Fuck Stiles! You have no idea how perfect you look" he growled out only to almost howl in pleasure as he tensed up and shot long ropes against Stiles's pucker.  
Immediately he smushed Stiles up against the wall with his body, using his fingers to rub the evidence of his orgasm into his skin. Fingers directly moving over his hole and making his nerves come to life.

"PLEEEEASE Derek, I need it. I need you to piss on me before I come, please...Pleeeeease"  
Derek nodded and finally allowed Stiles to drop to his knees. He angled the shower spray away from them so it wouldn't clean the man off before they were ready to. He gripped his now flaccid penis and angled it down towards Stiles's chest. His stream was slow to start but once it began properly it was gushing out. Dowsing Stiles in him, his scent and his brain chanting MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MIIIIIINE.

Stiles had to grip the base of his dick again. He could feel the excitement rushing through it. The liquid was warm and felt amazing on his skin. He ducked his face into the spray, watching Derek's eyebrows rise to his hairline as he did so. He had obviously not understood him when he said that he needed it EVERYWHERE.

Stiles allowed the stream to be directed into his mouth, took greedy gulps of the tangy liquid and frowned when Derek aimed down his chest again and towards his throbbing erection. The spray felt like heaven against it and he threw his head back in pleasure and finally relinquished the grip on his dick. he pulled it forward from his abdomen so the stream was directly aimed at his cockhead and didn't even manage to thrust into his grip before he was gloriously cumming against the stream, jerking into the air, back arched and eyes squeezed shut before he pitched forward and closed his mouth around the tip of Derek's dick and pulling out the last few squirts that he didn't want to let go to waste.

"Oh god Stiles, that was pornographic, you looked so good and oh!" Stiles didn't stop when the pee did, he kept sucking and swirling his tongue around the flesh which had begun to thicken again when Stiles was coming his brains out.

Derek was babbling, which would normally be Stiles's job but the enthusiastic blowjob he was getting from a man drowning in his scent was too much to bear.

"Yessss, ugh Stiles, so fucking beautiful, yes god the way you were greedy to drink me down, oh oh, yea just like that baby, flick your tongue on the ----ooooh Yesss," he kept on that way until he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickly pulled out and when Stiles uttered the words "come for me alpha," his eyes flashed blue and he came for a second time, striping onto Stiles's face and into Stiles's open, waiting mouth.

The second he was finished, he slumped against the bath floor alongside stiles and pulled the younger boy against him. Unthinking, he began to lick his own come from the younger man's face and then sharing the bounty with a filthy kiss, the jizz coating both of their tongues and tasting his own urine in Stiles's mouth and revelling in it.

Derek thought that maybe he had underestimated how much both of them would enjoy this, how easy it was and how it just seemed so right.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss how they feel about what went down

Part 7

Once Stiles had rinsed off (without soap to keep the scent on him) and was gently towelled off and wrapped up in Derek's bed, lying on the hot as fuck chest of one Derek Hale, he finally spoke.

"Sooo..." Stiles dragged out, "Baby, huh?" He noticed the blush rising up Derek's neck.

"Mmm, alpha huh?" he retorted. Stiles buried his head in Derek's neck and told him to shush. They lay like that for a while longer before Derek decided that the aftercare was probably fulfilled and they should talk about how the whole thing went.

Stiles was open and honest and still felt floaty and warm. "It was truly great Der, it was everything I needed and everything I didn't even realise I wanted. I'm a bit embarrassed about how kinky my brain seems to be but I want to do it again. Many, MANY more times and I like our pet names for each other, it made me feel special. I've never heard you call anyone anything like that before."

"That's because I don't usually. I think my dick brain forgot for a minute that you aren't actually mine, that we aren't together. It just felt so good that it took over my ability to think clearly I guess," Derek answered truthfully.

"I don't mind, you can keep calling me that for however long we keep doing this I suppose. Though to be honest with you, I can't ever imagine a scenario when I don't want your dick, now that I've had it. Would you be opposed to using me every time you need to pee? Is that too much? God, it's too much, right? Why did I even ask that? I'm such a dumbass!" Stiles began to ramble and clench his hands in his own hair. Derek took his wrists in a strong hold and pulled them away to his sides.

"Jesus Stiles, take a breath! It's not too much. I don't want you to get dependent on it though, we need to find you a way to deal with your feelings if you're ever on your own though I won't force you out. Ever! Maybe we could start with every night. You can work up to more if you like." Stiles was grinning and nodding so Derek continued. "I've got to admit, it didn't even occur to me that you would want it in your mouth, it isn't something I've ever done before but it really was a sight to behold. Any person should feel lucky to have you on your knees for them. You looked beautiful and so in your element." he said the last part with a shaky voice, he's not used to opening up to people much either anymore.

"It was perfect Derek. Better than anything, I think I've ever done. It felt like I was where I was supposed to be. I didn't need to do anything or be anything other than that. It was so freeing. I would spend hours on my knees for you if I could." he smiled at the thought.

Derek let out a long, slow breath. "Those are dangerous words baby, I might never let you leave my bed...or bathroom" he chuckled. "You are the perfect submissive you know? I know this wasn't supposed to be like that but you just took my orders so well. I don't think I've felt this relaxed after a session for ...well maybe ever. I love marking things as I was saying earlier but this...it was just...more."

Stiles looked at him for a moment, brows furrowed in thought before responding.

"I think I might like to try out my submissive side with you, calling you alpha...it just felt natural. You look after me, you care, and you put me back together afterwards. I know logically that you aren't an alpha anymore but you were once and I think I will always still look to you for guidance. and maybe, even though I'm not ready now, once I've worked through my issues and I'm in a healthy place, I think I'd like to try for something more with you? Like ummm...maybe dating? Is that ok to say? I mean you don't have to feel the same, we could just do this until I'm better and maybe---mmph" Derek had slapped his hand across his mouth to cut him off from his rambling before he could work himself into a spiral of anxiety.

"You're still so young Stiles, I can't imagine why you'd want to get in any deeper with someone so much older than you and can you imagine what your father would say about it? I like you, in ways that I really didn't think I even could anymore but let's get you healed up before we even continue this conversation, ok? It's important not to make big decisions while you're transitioning mindset. This isn't me turning you down. If you were a little older and had lived more, believe me, I would be snatching you up and keeping you for as long as you'd have me but the way things are...it needs to be considered thoroughly by BOTH of us. So let's just be what we are for now, ok?"

Stiles looked a little crestfallen but understood, everything Derek had said made complete sense and he shouldn't be rushing into things just because someone scorching hot had looked his way. He murmured his agreement and closed his eyes, settling back down onto Derek's broad, furry chest and letting his mind wander back to the last hour.  
He lifted his head briefly again when a thought crossed his mind. 

"Can I still have kisses? And can I still call you alpha? It makes me feel happy and fuzzy in a good way."

"Of course you can sweetheart, for now at least, you're still mine and I'll look after you any way you need."

"Really now because I'm pretty sure I need your dick in my ass about 100 years ago" Stiles quipped. 

Derek shook his head fondly. "Shut up Stiles, go to sleep" 

Stiles grinned, that wasn't a no after all. He burrowed again and let himself drift off into sleep.


	8. Before and After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's therapy time!

Part 8

The next morning was absolutely delicious, Stiles had never been a morning person but today Stiles came to with Derek rutting slowly against his ass, already slippery with lube and precome. When he groaned and pushed back, Derek flipped him until they were face to face and began to roll his hips against Stiles once more. This time they were dick-to-dick, wet and rubbing in all the right ways. Stiles threw his head back to moan appreciatively while grabbing fistfuls of Derek's hair and pulling his face towards his neck. Derek rumbled happily against him and nuzzled his face where the teen wanted it most. He rested his human teeth against the pale, thin skin there and dug in slightly, not enough to hurt but to get his point across. He was the boss and Stiles, well... Stiles was his bitch essentially.

"Mmmf...Yea Alpha, please bite me harder" Stiles groaned, forcing his hips forward so hard it might have hurt Derek were he not a werewolf.

Derek reached down between them and took them both in his wide grip, pumping the pulsing dicks and squeezing gently, then he used his human teeth to bite down on the smooth skin on which they had been resting. He didn't break the skin but it would certainly bruise for several days and maybe Stiles would prod and poke it while he was jerking off alone when he finally returned to his father's house. For now, though, the sharp pain of the bite sent Stiles into a frenzy. His hips began jack rabbiting in against Derek's and he moaned a prolonged "fuuuuuuuuuck" as he came, splashing against Derek's body, running down onto his own still throbbing cock. He let the skin fall from his mouth and let go of his own cock in favour of letting his erection fall into the crease of Stiles's hip. he loomed over Stiles, now on his back, loose and pliant and he braced his forearms either side of the humans head and pushed them into a bruising kiss while he thrust his dick against firm skin and chased his own pleasure. When he finally came, it felt so amazing he howled into the air between them as he pumped his copious load across Stiles's abdomen, crotch and thighs.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, he had crawled up to straddle Stiles's chest and was tapping his flaccid cock against his lips and telling him to 'open up'. He rested the tip against Stiles's tongue and leaned back so that Stiles could sit up slightly, this would be easier if he wasn't lying completely flat. He let the first jet of urine coat his bitch's tongue and throat before stopping his stream and pulling back to let the younger man close his mouth to swallow. They went on like this for five minutes, Derek filling up Stiles's mouth with bitter, acrid liquid and Stiles swallowing it down greedily then opening his mouth for the next lot. By the end, Derek had been drained dry and Stiles was moaning the loss of his new favourite pastime.

  
He could feel that Stiles was hard once again and the tip was resting against his lower back, smearing pre-come there. Derek gave him a wicked grin and slithered down his body to wrap his mouth around Stiles's generous length. It was a nice dick to be sure, long and tapered, not overly thick like his was but extremely nice to get his mouth around. Who knows, maybe one day he might even let Stiles put it inside him. He won't ever be submissive but he's definitely thought about riding men before, using his powerful thighs to grind down, using their bodies to get him off, using them to batter his prostate until he's sated and filled. But for now, he's busy getting his human off, swirling his thick tongue around the head and sucking him down as far as he can without gagging. He has a tight grip on Stiles's hips because the second the male beneath him even considers thrusting up, he will pull off. He is the one in control here and Derek pulls back just long enough to explain that to Stiles before diving back down. He expects his bitch to lie still, placid and submissive while his alpha blows his world. If Stiles manages to orgasm while lying completely still, he might be inclined to do this again, frequently. There's just something about getting someone to jizz while immobile that really turns him on. Stiles, for the most part, manages to do as he's asked, his hips laid flat and his legs rigid with tension, however, he is furiously biting his lip and his fingers are twitching against the sheets. As soon as the werewolf smells the drop of blood welling from the human's puffy mouth, he pulls off with a pop.

"Don't hold back baby, I want you completely still but I want to HEAR you. Tell me how good it feels to have your beautiful dick in my mouth," Derek said huskily, voice especially gruff and sexy from the pounding he was giving his throat. That was all Stiles needed to begin babbling frantically, moaning and groaning in pleasure, giving thanks over and over again to his alpha, telling him how generous he was to be giving his little whore pleasure like this. Derek liked the derogatory terms spilling from his partner's lips, it made him grind his now erect cock into the bedding below him, hopefully, Stiles would finish before he did, so he could paint him with his jizz again afterwards. Even as he thought this, Stiles started begging, desperate for release, asking him if he could come. Derek nodded once and although Stiles couldn't see him, he must have felt the movement or he just couldn't hold back because he came down Derek's throat in a torrent, hot and thick. Derek rang him out and then heaved himself up faster than lightning to direct his now pulsing erection at his humans worn out dick, jetting out cum onto it as he furiously beat off until he couldn't bear to touch himself any longer.

Derek slumped heavily onto the bed next to Stiles, both lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling, bodies touching from shoulder to thigh while they panted and came down from their respective orgasms.

Stiles looked over to Derek and Derek turned his head to meet his gaze.

"Fuck" Stiles uttered.

"Yea" was the croaky reply.

Thank goodness, Stiles had to go to school because if he didn't, Derek wondered if they'd be able to make it out of bed at all that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good thing that Stiles's dad worked a lot and that he had seen how mentally unstable he had become because Derek doesn't think that they'd get away with the human being at the loft every evening after school otherwise.

It took several days of hot and heavy sessions between the two before they were able to pull apart long enough to get to the rest of Stiles's 'therapy sessions'. Unfortunately, Derek made both of them put their clothes back on so that they wouldn't get distracted again and that made Stiles cranky. He MUCH preferred when they were both bare and open and he could soak up the warmth in Derek's skin like a dog lying on a sun warm patch of concrete.

"Come on Stiles, this needs to be done sooner or later and I was under the impression that you actually WANTED to get better," Derek said irritably.

"I do, honestly I do! I just don't understand how anyone ever has the strength to stop fucking. It's all I want to do, all day, every day for the rest of my life. I just want to be on my knees for you Der, taking whatever you'll give me." Stiles whined, pressing his palm onto his crotch.

Derek frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. His bitch was insatiable and he could feel himself starting to chub up in his shorts just from the picture Stiles was making.

"Stop! Stiles for goodness sake! If you don't get your mouth and dick under control I swear to god I will cut you off from any and all bodily fluids for a week!" Derek said firmly. Stiles pouted and looked up at him from under long dark eyelashes, he nodded but didn't say anything more.

"OK, right, so what would you like to start with? We could exercise or meditate first to burn off some of your anxious energy before sitting down and chatting about feelings and thoughts or we could talk first and then burn off the upset with exercise or meditate to clear your mind," Derek asked thoughtfully.

"I think maybe we exercise first? That way I think I'll be too tired to put up a front and hopefully the words will just tumble out," he answered nervously. Derek nodded in agreement and suggested a jog in the preserve. Stiles actually enjoyed it far more than he thought he would, the sun was peeking through all of the trees surrounding them, the scenery was beautiful, the weather was warm but not humid and Derek was a thoughtful running leader. The Werewolf never jogged faster than Stiles's natural pace, even though he could probably run 5x faster than he was, he never laughed or made fun of him when Stiles needed to stop for a moment to catch his breath, he warned Stiles of anything he might fall over before he could do so and the one time that Stiles tripped over his own foot, Derek gave him a hand up, brushed the leaves off him, kissed his sweaty forehead and suggested they round back to the car.

By the time they got back to the loft, Stiles's legs felt like jelly. He made it through the front door and slumped onto the floor in a heap. Derek disappeared for a moment and then returned with a glass of water, which he handed to Stiles.

"You, Derek Hale are a god upon men," he said before chugging half the glass.

"Well I try," Derek responded with a wink. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you aren't done quite yet. I'm going to get some floor mats and we're going to do a bit of stretching and crunches to get our muscles cooled down or you might not be able to move tomorrow."

Stiles groaned but crawled into place once Derek had retrieved the mats and placed his in front of Stiles's so Stiles could watch his movements and replicate them.

The stretches were pretty easy, though he shook like a leaf while holding the poses, his muscles clenching from being relatively unused. When they moved onto the abdominal crunches and leg lifts, he could see Derek had begun to sweat, tiny glistening drops coming from his hairline on his neck and eventually he huffed and removed his top, which was beginning to stick to him. From there onwards, it was game over for Stiles. How could he possibly watch that broad back ripple and look at the straining biceps, flexing pecs and rock hard abs without drooling?  
Derek was standing with his legs straight and was showing Stiles how to get his palms to reach the floor slowly until they were flat on the ground. Stiles couldn't hold himself back for one more second. It felt like a compulsion to fall to his knees behind Derek and rub his face between those beautiful globes, sucking the sweat and musk out of the fabric and pressing his tongue against Derek's hole, even through his running shorts. Derek's back went ramrod straight and his entire body tensed. Stiles wasn't sure if he was going to be made to stop or not, especially since he hadn't exactly asked if he could paw at him like a dog so he just moved as frantically as possible in case Derek ripped him away. After a few moments, he realised that Derek still hadn't moved or spoken...was he even breathing? Maybe the Were had gone into shock. Guilt won out over need and he pulled back from Derek's ass.

"are you ok? Is this ok? I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself...I needed..."

Derek looked like he was going to answer but the only sounds he made was a cough, followed by a squeak, followed by a beautiful blush. Stiles stood up, took hold of Derek's hand, and led him over to behind the sofa where he pushed Derek's chest over the back of it so his ass was jutting out. Derek squeaked again, followed by a high-pitched whine.

"I get that you can't talk so I'm just going to go back to what I was doing and if you don't want this and I'm misreading the signals or whatever I just need you to shake your head for me Der," Stiles asked slowly and surely.

Derek looked at him with pleading in his eyes and didn't move his head or neck a muscle. This made Stiles moan, press his hand to his cock for a second and then get back onto the floor behind his alpha once more. This time, however, he began peeling Derek's shorts down, millimetres at a time so that Derek would have more than enough time to stop him if he was going too far. Derek was still tense and unmoving, grip clenched on the back of the sofa though luckily clawless for now. When Stiles finally pushed his shorts the final distance to the floor and had Derek lift his foot one at a time so he could remove them completely, he allowed himself to stare at Derek's ass once more. It was firm and dusted with dark hair, slightly matted down with sweat. Stiles used his hands to push at Derek's legs, indicating that he wanted Derek to spread them for him and he did so immediately. This was the point that Stiles finally got to glimpse the beautiful wrinkled hole between beautiful, furry cheeks. It was perfect, tight, dark and clean and he couldn't wait to get his tongue all over it.

While he was simply looking his fill and his hands had gravitated to the cheeks, set on pulling them even further apart, Derek let out a steady whine once more.

"It's ok big guy, I've got ya" and with that, Stiles leaned forward, took a deep breath full of musk and licked a broad stripe over Derek's hole with the flat of his tongue. Derek groaned long and loud and Stiles decided that maybe this was going to be great for both of them after all. He attacked Derek's ass with fervour now that he knew his partner found it pleasurable. He licked the cheeks, the hairs, over the hole until Derek was dripping with saliva and then Stiles buried his face in it and rubbed against every part of ass that he could. He wanted his sticky, now musky saliva all over him and hearing the constant hitches of Derek's breath was spurring him on. Finally, Derek was able to make words come out of his mouth.

"Stiles, please! Do something," he begged nervously, not used to being the party not in control.

Stiles grinned into his ass and focused his efforts solely on Derek's asshole now. He began slowly dragging the tip of his tongue over the pucker, hooking it juuuuust inside and pulling the skin taught as if trying to stretch him out. Derek's claws had come out to play were now making ripping sounds in the sofa cushions, Derek was constantly moaning as if it was the best thing that had ever been done to him. Stiles was in his element and he revelled in the taste and feel of Derek; the salty bite of sweat, the tangy flavour of ass and the little wisps of hair rubbing over his face causing friction...it was perfection. He began slowly working the tip of his tongue into Derek's ass, stretching him gradually, before being able to get his tongue as deep as he was able. He pulled his face back and worked one and then two thumbs into Derek, using them to pull apart Derek's hole, a centimetre or two. Derek's whining began up again as he was staring gleefully at the stretched hole around his thumbs and when one clawed hand carefully came up to clench in his hair and forcefully press Stiles's face back into Derek's ass. He began thrusting his tongue between his thumbs hard and fast as Derek furiously began riding his face.

Derek jerked up straight and dragged Stiles around to the other side of the sofa, forcing him back down onto his knees while seating himself on the couch with his ass hanging off the edge and lifting his knees up to his chest. He grabbed hold of Stiles's hair again and used the new position to watch Stiles as he tongued his hole in time to his rocking against Stiles's face.  
"God Stiles, I never realised...I could have never imagined...you just look and feel so good with your face buried in my ass. Such a good whore, eating your alpha's ass like this. Ooh, ooh I want you like this all the time. Licking up my sweat after a run, first thing in the morning, last thing at night...fuuuck...I want you to wake up to me riding your face, it feels so...fucking....good."

Derek really seemed to have found his voice when he was getting close to orgasm because all of a sudden, Derek pushed Stiles against his hole with so much force that he couldn't even breathe for a few seconds while Derek's untouched dick began spewing onto his belly and his asshole clenched rhythmically around Stiles's tongue. When the orgasm finally began to end, he dragged Stiles's face to his belly to clean up his jizz. It was Stiles's turn to whine now, cock hard as a rock in his own pants, completely untouched and throbbing in its confines.  
Stiles stood up once he was finished cleaning Derek and went to pull down his trousers to free himself but Derek quickly began shaking his head and pushed him back down to the floor.  
"oh no no no little bitch. You have been a very, VERY bad boy. You started something naughty without asking, you just dove in headfirst with no concern over what you should and should not be doing."

Stiles sobbed quietly "I'm sorry alpha, I'll ask next time, I promise...I'll be good...please please let me come" he begged pitifully.

Derek really did need to teach him a lesson because forcing his wolf into a submissive position was a dangerous pastime and he couldn't have possibly foreseen the consequences beforehand. Luckily, Stiles rimming him felt so freaking amazing that his wolf finally just took control of the situation again, all the while revelling in the new sensations Stiles was giving him.

However, Derek the man didn't want Stiles to go unfulfilled, the whole point of...whatever this was between them was to make Stiles feel better, not worse. A thought occurred to him...Stiles liked being degraded and loved being praised afterwards for being a good toy, it chipped away at his pain and numbness of his PTSD so he developed a perfect solution to his problem.  
"You still need to be punished baby, THIS time I'll make a compromise, you'll get to come but you'll leave your pants on and you'll rut against my leg like a horny little bitch in heat until you orgasm and you'll look into my eyes the entire time, ok. If you can't get off like that then you don't get to come. If you do come that way then the slate will be wiped clean and you'll be my good little whore again as long as you don't make the mistake again.

"ooooh yes alpha, yes, I'll come from your leg, I'll come for you alpha, I want to be good for you" Stiles breathily replied while climbing onto Derek's now outstretched leg.

It took a few moments for Stiles to get the angle right so that his cock was rubbing deliciously on the underside of his head by the seam of his joggers, pressed up tight against Derek's shin. Derek's dick was once again firming up from watching Stiles roll his hips against him and so he decided to take himself in hand while he watched. Stiles did as he was told and kept his gaze on Derek's hazel eyes, even though he desperately wanted to watch Derek jerk his cock in time to the rolling of his own hips. It wasn't perfect, his cock was mostly dry and the friction was building up from lack of lube, his tired legs were struggling to keep him thrusting after so much exercise today but it was still good, he felt dirty and ridiculous and he was buzzing out of his skin.

"God look at you Stiles, so desperate to jizz in your pants like the teenager you are, rutting, humping like my dirty bitch. You're more canine than I am. You want to get your nose and tongue in peoples asses, want to rub your filthy dick against them, lap up their jizz and piss, cover yourself in it and make a mess of yourself."

Stiles choked out a quick "Yes! Yes alpha" before flooding his trousers with white, viscous liquid, face red and chest heaving. Then he was dragged up and his lips were smashed against Derek's, the older man's tongue delving between his lips looking for any trace left of his own ass in Stiles's mouth. The combination of the smell and taste of the two of them together did things to Derek and his wolf that were downright filthy and a little concerning so he put that thought aside for now and focused on his dick, straining in his grip until it finally exploded over Stiles, reaching all the way up to his neck.

Derek sighed and let go of Stiles's face so he could relax back onto the cushions and run his hands through Stiles's hair while he littered him with praise and compliments. After ten minutes of growing increasingly sticky, Derek suggested a quick shower and then into bed to have the therapy talk in a more comfortable setting now that they were both worn out, guards down. Stiles agreed and they both plodded off to the bathroom, hand in hand.


	9. Talking is hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have their first talking therapy session.

(Side note: Stiles voice -_ italics_, Derek's voice - **bold**)

Part 9

Stiles still felt loose-limbed and happy when they were finishing up in the shower. Derek was lovingly washing him again, being slow and sensual and never veering back into the realm of sexual and it felt amazing, like he was special and worthy, however, he did still have some lingering anxiety over the conversation that was coming once they left the bathroom. He tried to put it off for as long as possible, trying to convince Derek to allow him to wash him in return but Derek was steadfast in saying no. He could probably sense the nerves still in his scent and was trying to keep him on track. He really was a good egg.

Derek took his hand once more when they were both clean and dry and led him over to the bed, he tucked Stiles in before running to get another bottle of water. Stiles knew that Derek was already thinking ahead about needing hydration in stressful situations and needing to drink plenty after strenuous exercise. When he returned, he climbed into the bed with him and lay on his back, pulling Stiles into him so he could lie curled around the Were, with his head on his shoulder. He had to agree that it was calming and comfortable as hell. He was able to run his fingers through the curly chest hairs, giving his hands something to do while they were having the discussion rather than fidgeting as he normally would.

**"Ok baby, let's start with some easy questions ok?"**

_"Mmm ok, I'm a bit nervous."_

**"I know, you'll be ok though...I'm right here and we can always stop if it becomes too much but I do want to push your boundaries a bit."**

Stiles nodded, still unsure as he began to sweat lightly from the worry, but thankfully, he wasn't yet feeling the dreaded coldness that he had been overwhelmed with before all this started with Derek.

**"So, how has the way we've been dealing with your problems been working so far? Has it helped at all? The sex and...Other intimate acts?"**

Stiles jerked up for a moment, he really needed to look at Derek while he said this.

_"Derek, you've got to know how much everything we do has helped me so far?"_

**"I know what I see and hear and smell but you know that you need to actually say the words,"**

Stiles settled back down onto his new man-pillow and began again

_"It's confusing for me because a lot of the things we do affect me in a way that they just don't with anyone else. Sex with Malia is NOTHING like how I feel when we do things. Everyone around me has tried to help before and I just couldn't stand it. Their touch felt like a thousand stabbing knives and when they looked at me, especially with pity, it made my veins feel like ice, as if I was freezing from the outside in...but with you, it's the strangest thing. Just one touch of your hand feels like I'm sitting in front of a cosy fire, wrapped in blankets. When our entire bodies are touching...it feels like the Nogitsune was never in me at all. I can go to school, see my friends and look at people in the eye again and I can feel your warmth with me for hours. It's like we build up this hot energy inside me and then I can live off it until I can see you again. It's...well...it's a bit scary actually, that one person can do something that no one else ever could. As if you're slowly fixing part of my soul just by existing, you know? I feel bad that my dad and Scott haven't been able to do that for me, I don't ever want them to think they aren't good enough."_

**"I don't believe that they are thinking that Stiles, they are just glad that someone can help you, it doesn't matter to anyone who it is that's helping. I mean, I guess they would probably care exactly HOW I've been helping but it the end, having you in a better place physically and mentally is a good thing. I'm sure Scott smells my scent on you but after a shower and a few hours, he won't be able to pinpoint exactly what we've been doing."**

_"I'm scared that if everyone finds out, they might try and convince you to stop what we've been doing and then you'll go away again and I'll be left broken and alone." _Stiles was sniffling now, refusing to let the tears fall but not managing to hide the tremor in his voice or his body shaking.

**"Stiles, even if we stopped all the sexual stuff right now, I'm not going to leave you. This is my home and you are my friend. I care about you and I will always be there for you. You've also got to remember that I've lost...a lot. Up until recently, I'd lost everyone and everything I ever cared about and the only things I had left was an abusive, homicidal uncle, a burnt-out shell of a house and a group of ragtag teenagers who hated me. I need this as much as you do and I would never walk away from it. You guys are my reason for living now, my pack and my family and although I may not always be very good at showing it, I care about you all. You're important to me and I hope you always will be."**

Stiles felt so overwhelmed by this he began full-on crying into Derek's chest, sobs wracking his body, tears and snot everywhere.

**"Stiles, can you tell me why you're crying? Is it what I said, did something trigger you?"** Derek said while pulling him closer and wrapping both arms around his body.

_"you're...*sniff* just...*sob* so...fucking...*sniff* amazing... *wails like a baby*"_

Derek chucked at this and kissed his forehead before leaning over to the bedside cabinet for the tissues.

**"So are you, Stiles, that's why everyone cares so much."**

Stiles sat up, wiped his tears and blew his nose, and then he tried to clean Derek of all the snotty sadness he had left on his shoulder while his sobs subsided. Derek passed him the water and he took a few small sips before handing it back.

**"Are you ok to keep going?"**

_"Yea, I think so,"_

**"Good, now get back down here and snuggle again."**

_"You really are just a big teddy bear aren't you, I can't believe I got you so very wrong on a first impression...well erm first 100 impressions I guess."_

**"I was broken too back then, I'm sorry I was a douche, I was mean and angry at the world and that wasn't any of your faults, but I'm really glad that things have been changing."**

_"Me too."_

**"Let's keep going then, shall we? How have you been feeling mentally since we started? Not about feeling cold because you said you hadn't but your emotions, deep down."**

_"I...I sometimes feel like I'm not worth all this time and attention. Everyone is making all these huge compromises for me and they're trying to spend time with me, help me and make me feel good again and I think that maybe they shouldn't be because I did bad things when I was void. I remember everything and I remember liking it but...Allison died man. How can anyone want to be around me after that? If I hadn't let that mummified shithead into my mind, none of that would have happened."_

**"That's true, but you and Malia would be dead instead and a life is a life, no matter who's it is. You made the best choice you could at the time and NONE absolutely NONE of it was your fault. You didn't make those decisions and you wouldn't have gone through with it if you could have stopped it. You were forced to watch him do unspeakable things with your body and had to feel HIS feelings while you did it. You didn't like it, he did and now he's gone and you're still here and we are all so grateful for that."**

_"Logically, I guess I do know that, but my feels don't lie. Sometimes that's just how I feel and that's what I have to work towards changing."_

**"The fact that you can identify that is the first huge step. Knowing something isn't rational and wanting to change it is half the battle. It's taken you less than a year to come to terms with that. It took me 8 years and making so very many more mistakes before I could identify my irrational beliefs.**

**So, now you have identified them, we work on what you do while you are having them. What do you currently do when you're having those feelings?"**

_"Umm, I curl up in bed, stop talking to people and feel numb for days?"_

**"Not exactly the most proactive thing you could do, right?"**

Stiles shook his head but had no idea where to go from there.

**"How about, the next time you have these thoughts, you get out your journal. I've actually already bought one for you to use but I wasn't sure if you would be ready for it yet. Once you have your journal, I want you to sit down somewhere quiet and undisturbed and really think about how you are feeling. Write down all of your negative thoughts, use excruciating detail if you have to. Afterwards, I want you to write a second paragraph disproving everything you put in the first one. Imagine that you were having a debate with someone else and you needed to argue the opposite viewpoint. If you find it difficult to start with, give me a call and I can help you come up with some counter-arguments. Once you've written all that down, hopefully, you'll see that in the moment, your feelings were irrational and untrue and that will help you cope at the time and in the future when you have bad thoughts."**

_"Did you have to do that?"_

"**Yes, it took months and months of trying to change my thought patterns about what happened to my family before I even began to realise that maybe I wasn't the only one to blame for their deaths."**

_"But you know now right? You know that it wasn't your fault at all that Kate was a psychopath who manipulated you?"_

**"No, but I know what I actually did that was wrong, rather than blaming everything on myself. I grew up in a werewolf household Stiles, I knew the stories about hunters and people who found out what we are and reacted badly but I was thinking with my dick. The part that I played was that even though I had been told a million times by my mum to never reveal family secrets, that it was dangerous and was against orders...I did it anyway. I made that choice, no one else did. Yes, Kate pretended to be in love with me to find out that information, she had sex with me and was pretty damn abusive, both verbally and physically, but I CHOSE to tell her our secrets. I knew I shouldn't and I did because she was interesting and made me feel things that overshadowed how I was feeling about Paige. Also because her fucking pussy felt like heaven and tasted like peaches and sweet beer. She killed them, I know that and it is mainly her fault, her decision that got them killed but I ignored a direct order from my alpha, my mother and ultimately...I fucked up. I made a mistake and I have to live with that and try not to make the same mistake ever again. Most importantly, I have to help the people around me, the people I care for to make better decisions than I did."**

_"I guess I could live with that too. It wasn't me that did it, it's not my fault but I fucked up a decision and it affected the outcome. Even once I let him in, I should have told someone, sat Scott or my dad down and really explained what the hell was going on. I kept it to myself because I thought I was crazy and I wanted to pretend that I wasn't. Maybe Deaton or Kira's mum could have helped me before it was too late, maybe it would have still played out the same way but from now on...I need to be more open and honest with the people that love me. I can't believe I've been so stupid, I've literally been making the same mistakes over and over again since we got rid of him, keeping all the hurt and pain and the physical responses to myself. I won't do that anymore Derek...I won't. I promise you, right now, mark the fucking date because I promise that even if I can't tell everyone what's going on with me, I'm going to tell you ok? I'll always tell you."_

He was staring intently at Derek now, red in the face and chest heaving from the monologue he'd just given.

**"I couldn't ask for anything more."**

The pair smiled at each other and they both knew that the conversation was over for the night. Progress had been made, secrets had been shared and both men felt closer than ever.

_"Der?"_ Stiles mumbled into his chest a few minutes later when they were snuggling.

**"Yea baby?"**

_"Since I promised to be honest and everything going forward, there's something we need to discuss,"_

**"Mmm?"**

_"Soooooo, I'm really scared to say this, because I really don't want anything to change between us, but I think I have some pretty deep feelings for you," _he buried his head further down, stress and worry pouring off his body in waves.

**"Fuck...I know I said we couldn't discuss this until further down the path of your healing but honesty goes both ways. I...I have feelings for you too Stiles. You feel like you're already mine, not even in a 'this is my claimed property' kind of way but like, maybe all this was meant to play out this way so that we would be brought together, kind of way. You don't just feel like mine...I...I...fuck Stiles, I feel like I'm yours too."**

Stiles's head popped up and a huge grin broke across his face, now radiating happiness.

_"So what do we do now?"_

**"I don't know. I still think a relationship at this stage is a bad idea but, I don't think I could let you go even if I tried."**

_"I really don't want you to. You fill up all the cracks of my broken soul Der. This...this right here between us, it's a good thing. It's dirty, filthy and nasty but it's also pure and healing. So maybe we keep it to ourselves for now but seriously, let's start dating because we're together all the time anyway."_

**"Yea...ok, but only on one condition. I need to make sure that I am not your EVERYTHING. It's important to create boundaries and develop yourself as an individual at a time like this. So you need to start spending time with your friends again and with your dad! You need to feel like you won't completely fall to pieces if this doesn't work out between us. You're 18 and I'm 24, you still have your whole life to live and you'll change as you grow, we might not last forever and I don't want you to end up staying with me just because I'm all you have. Develop your life outside this relationship and we can work on what happens inside it together...deal?"**

Stiles smiled even broader and leaned in for a kiss and to mumble his response into soft, sweet lips.

_"Deal!"_


	10. I have an Ouchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles definitely does have an ouchie so Derek can just deal with that!

Part 10

Stiles woke the next morning feeling ten times lighter than he had in months as if the elephant sitting on his chest had shrunk in size with every truth he had told Derek. Then he tried to move and he thought that maybe the elephant was now sitting on his legs because OUCH his muscles were seriously protesting today.

He managed to roll onto his side, facing the man who he was now OFFICIALLY dating *omg he was dating this hunk, he was so fucking stoked* and poked him in the nipple.

"Dude, wake up...My legs are dying and it's all your fault,"

Stiles only got a muffled mumble in response so he moved to flick the nipple this time. Derek's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist before he was able to make any contact with the dusky peak.

"Don't call me Dude or I'll find out your real name from your dad and I'll tell the pack," Stiles looked at him, shock written all over his face before he frowned.

"You wouldn't dare!" he spluttered indignantly, retreating his limb from flicking distance. Derek let his fangs drop and his eyes flash.

"I'm a big bad wolf, Little Red. Are you sure you want to take that chance?" He replied sounding smug and yet so very sexy. Stiles shivered with arousal, feeling his dick perk up between his legs.

"Oooh god that's actually pretty hot and I'm definitely going to mentally file that role-play away for later because right now, I still can't move my legs. I have an ouchie." Derek raised one eyebrow in response.

"That sentence was both adult in nature and completely ridiculous. You do not have an ouchie Stiles, your muscles are just sore from being worked for the first time."

"Hey! I play lacrosse, they aren't completely unused" Stiles barked back.

"You are a bench warmer babe, your ass gets more of a work out than your legs," Derek replied, chuckling. Stiles didn't say anything back but he pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. Derek thought it was actually pretty adorable, it made him want to nibble on that lip.

"How about I massage your legs for a bit so that you can get up and move around." Stiles perked up at this and nodded enthusiastically.

"I just need to go and pee first, don't go anywhere," he chuckled again. Stiles began to whine and pout further because not only did his legs hurt but he didn't even get to have his morning drink from Derek. His eyes actually started to tear up and he knew he was being ridiculous. Derek felt bad for him, he could smell the salt collecting in Stiles's eyes and his face softened.

"You know you aren't supposed to be feeling reliant on this Stiles."

"I know and I don't, I just want it, want you."

Derek smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"How about I go and do my business but I won't shake and when I come back I'll let you lick me clean. A good compromise?"

"Mmm, the best!" Stiles responded enthusiastically.

Once that was done and Derek was now at half-mast, he sat back on his heels before Stiles could get any more carried away. He slithered down the bed and began rubbing the younger man's feet. Making sure not to use too much pressure, he then worked his way up long pale legs, lean, toned thighs, working over every muscle until he had reduced Stiles into a jellified pile of whimpers and groans. When he reached Stiles's crotch, He cupped his balls and teased the head of his dick, wanting to rile his human up even though he had no intention of doing anything about the erection he was causing until MUCH later in the day. When he told Stiles as much, he hit Derek over the head with a pillow and claimed that he was a terrible person.

"Well since it's a Saturday, I was going to take you out for a breakfast date instead, but I guess you wouldn't want to be seen with such a monster."

Stiles perked up immediately and placed kisses all over his face.

"Our first date! Hell yea Big Guy, let's get this show on the road." He then ran off to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get ready.

Thirty minutes later they were sat together in a booth in a little Diner just outside town and Stiles was tucking into a mound of pancakes and attempting to drink his body weight in coffee. Derek had a stack of bacon, eggs and sausage on his plate and was happily chomping his way through them while watching the spectacle in front of him.

When Stiles eventually resurfaced from his feeding frenzy to let himself digest for a minute, he realised Derek was watching him and sat up a little straighter.

"Oh god, I'm making a terrible impression for our first date aren't I. Sorry I get a little carried away with breakfast foods," Stiles said apologetically.

"Not at all, I've seen you eat hundreds of times Stiles, if I haven't been put off by it yet then I doubt I'm ever going to be. Honestly, I find it pretty endearing. It just makes me think how similar you are to a wolf in so many respects. But I am glad that you are staying human even if you would be amazing as one of us. I don't ever want your scent to change, it's perfect the way it is." Stiles grinned at him and indicated to a waitress nearby for her to bring more coffee.

"You're such a sappywolf deep down. I think I'm going to enjoy thinking up all the variations of Sourwolf while we're dating." He teased.

"Only with you though." Derek corrected. Stiles silently agreed and he felt like his heart grew in size. He really could fall for this man quickly if he wasn't careful. Derek was right, he did need to hang out with the others or he was just going to dive headfirst into their budding relationship. To lighten the mood, he decided to toe off one of his shoes and run it up the inside of Derek's thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch.

"Stiles!" the Were said firmly, a clear warning for him to stop....of course he didn't because deep down, he was a little shit.

He used the ball of his foot to rub over Derek's groin, he could feel the man getting turned on and he could see Derek's eyebrows being drawn further and further into a frown.

"If you keep doing that, I won't reciprocate once we are back home."

Oooh, Stiles liked the sound of the word home, it had rolled off Derek's tongue as if they already lived together and that just sounded lovely. He was snatched from his thoughts by Derek's hand on his food, preventing him from even wiggling his toes on the tip of his dick.

"Ok, I'll stop...but we will have fun later, right?" he practically begged.

"Not a lot could stop me," the Were replied with a cheeky look on his face, frown no longer to be seen on his handsome face. Stiles smiled and they both got back to eating and chatting about simple, inconsequential things.

By the time the two arrived back at the loft, the sexual tension between the pair of them was buzzing uncontrollably and they were already making out furiously, pressing each other up against every wall they came near, including the door which Derek somehow managed to open while also leaning into Stiles's body and eating his face. Once inside, he picked Stiles up and encouraged him to wrap his legs around his waist. They still stopped at every wall, pressing into each other deliciously, trying desperately to lose their clothes on their way back to the bed. It was easy to move Stiles, holding him like this, but Derek would have a real issue once he got to their trousers. For now, they were both topless and grappling with each other. Stiles's hands were now fisted in Derek's hair, tugging the strands lightly while Derek nibbled a path from his lips to his jaw, down to his neck.

At some point, Derek realised that his knees had finally hit the bed and he wasted no time in throwing Stiles down onto it and ripping the teen's trousers and boxers down his legs, finally freeing his dick to the cool air of the apartment. Stiles groaned as he wrapped his hand around his length as Derek fought to get rid of the rest of his own clothes.

Derek was feeling especially excited because their relationship had changed track now, it wasn't just all about healing Stiles and doing the things that they had discussed that would make Stiles feel better. They could fully explore their sexuality together now and he really couldn't wait to get started.

He batted Stiles's hand away from his erection and nuzzled his face into the crease of his hip. He loved the manly scent of Stiles's crotch, he was pretty sure he would bathe in it if he could. He nuzzled his nose against the base of Stiles cock and heard Stiles groan above him. He dragged his nose further down to his balls, loving the feeling of the rough hairs on his face, in contrast to the soft wrinkled skin underneath. He sucked lightly on each sack before nuzzling even further down and licking a broad stripe up the human's perineum, causing Stiles to dramatically throw his head back against the pillow and begin begging Derek to fuck him.

"Not today baby, but don't worry, I'll still help you out." Derek got out between licks. He flicked his tongue in between the globes of Stiles's ass, caressing the hole with the tip of his tongue and he was pretty sure that Stiles's eyes were currently rolling back in his head. He spread the boy's cheeks and dove in to taste him, desperate for it as if Stiles's hole held the answer to the greatest mysteries of the universe. Stiles was panting, wriggling and moaning, trying to thrust against his tongue, precome sliding down his hard cock which was jutting from his body obscenely as if telling the world 'look at me!!!'.

Derek finally managed to pull himself away from the delicious pucker to reach over to the bedside drawer for the lube he kept there, even though he wasn't quite ready to use it yet. He dove back into Stiles's sacred space, alternating between laving the wrinkled skin with the flat of his tongue, pointing and thrusting the tip inside Stiles and drawing circles around the pucker, begging it to open further. He wanted to be as deep in Stiles as possible. His tongue was greedy for it, the clean but musky taste, the smell that is uniquely Stiles, the feel of his silky soft skin and knowing that no one had ever been here before. This was just for him, Malia may have ridden his face and his cock before but Stiles's ass...that belonged to him now.

Soon the wonderful sensations of rimming stopped being enough for Stiles and he began pleading with Derek for more. Derek didn't answer but instead, jumped into the task of getting the lube open and coating his fingers without excitedly flinging it about because he was shaking with anticipation.

When he finally got settled back between his partner's legs, he was practically buzzing with need. He rubbed one generously lubed finger against the human's hole and slowly began to press inside. He expected some resistance but Stiles swallowed him up greedily, Stiles's ass was obviously made for this, for him. He was still slow and gentle in his movements, not yet searching for his prostate, knowing that it always feels better with at least two fingers brushing over it. He withdrew his finger after a moment and returned with two, this time meeting a tiny amount of resistance, but Stiles was so relaxed with the idea of this that he was not tensing up. He had gone sub-vocal, unable to form words, only able to clench the bedding in his fingers, knuckles going white from the strain and ass grinding onto Derek's hand. When Derek finally brushed over his special spot, Stiles's hips jerked off the bed and he moaned so loud that Derek was suddenly glad that he didn't have any neighbours...and that he owned the building. The noises Stiles was making as he brushed over the area, scissored his fingers, stretching and thrusting inside of him were downright pornographic. His own cock was dripping steadily onto the floor below him and Stiles's dick was thick, red and glistening, looking angrier by the minute. From the way Stiles sounded and looked, Derek reckoned that he could probably make Stiles come hands-free at some point, preferably while clenching down on Derek's dick which would be pounding inside him. For now, however, he believed that Stiles was ready to take another finger. He withdrew and asked if Stiles thought he was ready for a third and got a nod and moan in response before Stiles began once again begging for Derek to fuck him. Derek shook his head fondly and applied more lube onto his fingers, getting ready to push back into Stiles. This time, he knew that the stretch was going to burn so he used his other hand to wrap around Stiles's cock. Not moving because he didn't want Stiles to come until all three fingers were inside him but using his grip to squeeze the shaft gently to take Stiles's focus off his ass for a moment.

Finally, all three digits were sliding into Stiles and Derek was once again vibrating with sexual need, loving the fact that a part of him was deep inside Stiles, loving the way his hole was rhythmically clenching around his fingers.

"Oh god baby you look amazing and you're taking my hand so well, fuck... does it feel good my little whore, opening your hole for alpha? Knowing that one day that's going to be my dick plunging into you instead of my hand. "

Stiles screeched out a tense "yesssssss" and began chanting "please, please, please," at Derek. He wasn't sure if the man was asking for more, faster, harder, to be fucked or begging to come but he doubled his speed now that Stiles had gotten used to the stretch, arm flexing with the strain of thrusting into Stiles, making sure to skate the tips of his fingers against his prostate on every other thrust . He finally also began moving his other hand, working the younger man's ass and dick simultaneously. It took less than a minute for Stiles to cry out, coming over his fingers, ass clenching almost painfully around the hand inside him. Once his shudders had abated and Derek had gradually withdrawn his fingers, Stiles leapt up and off the bed and his mouth descended on Derek's cock like a man starved.

Stiles was deepthroating him like a pro and Derek couldn't have been prouder of how his skill had flourished in such a short time. He was slurping and fighting through the gags, flicking his tongue over the ridges and the head on the upstroke until Derek was right on the verge of orgasm. Then Stiles quickly pulled off with a pop and jumped back onto the bed, ass up, begging Derek to put the tip of his dick to Stiles stretched out hole and come inside him. Derek's mind was blown, there were no coherent thoughts left in his head because that sounded so good. It wouldn't be painful to Stiles as it was just the tip but Derek could pump him full, marking him perfectly on the inside as his and only his. He fisted his dick, hand flying like a blur over his shaft before pressing the tip to Stiles, using one hand's finger and thumb to stretch the hole open and wide as possible and the other hand to chase himself through the orgasm, before he was roaring out his completion, pumping wave after wave of his load into Stiles and loving every single second of it.

When he finally came down from the intense high, he reached into his bedside drawer once again, pulling out a small, slim butt plug that had never been used before. It felt like instinct to rip the packaging open and push the butt plug into place within Stiles once he had withdrawn the tip, making sure to keep his fluid inside Stiles for the time being. The scent of him within Stiles would be unmistakable soon and as Derek pulled Stiles into spooning position and wrapped his limbs around him, he was ok with his brain once again screaming 'MINE, MINE, MINE,' while they both fell asleep.


	11. Puppy Piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you drink alcohol, things don't exactly always go to plan.

Part 11

The next day was a blur of activities for the two males. Derek dragged him out on another run through the preserve, followed by stretching and meditation. He managed not to accost the Werewolf this time but only because he was under strict instructions not to. Stiles tried his hardest to meditate effectively but his mind only had two states; uncontrollable thinking and sleeping, so when Stiles realised that he had fallen asleep in his meditation pose and was now being placed in bed, he was fairly embarrassed. Derek had simply huffed fondly and said that it was ok before climbing into bed behind him, spooning and promptly falling asleep too. Day naps really are the best.

Forty minutes later, Stiles was being awoken once more but rather than being jostled, he came to with the delicious feeling of a hot mouth around his aching erection. He bent his legs and allowed them to flop open, giving Derek more space to work with. The Were decided to use that space to once again lube up his fingers and stretch him open. Stiles doubted that today was going to be the day that he finally got his partner's beautiful dick inside him but he closed his eyes, arched his back and imagined that it was.

Derek was teasing him relentlessly, lapping at the head of his dick like a damned cat and rubbing his incredibly sensitive prostate in circles, so direct that the intense sensation felt almost painful. Still, he couldn't complain, in fact, he emphatically would NOT complain because he was certain that Derek would stop completely if he did. No, he would bear the torture until his body either gave out or he had a painfully strong orgasm.

Although he had decided to let Derek do what he wanted to do, it did not stop him from downright sobbing for the sensation to either change or end but Derek kept going, slowly rubbing and broadly licking until tears were leaking from Stiles's eyes and his body was taught like a bow. Derek was now mumbling to him, no longer licking the tip but rubbing the lubed up thumb of the hand not inside him brutally and rhythmically over his head instead.

"It's ok baby, you can handle this...just a little longer. You're doing so well, you're so good for me, lying still and letting me set your body on fire.

Come on baby, don't cry...you're so beautiful for me, yesss...mine all mine, my boy, my beautiful boy, my tight ass to play with, my prostate to abuse...so good baby....so good."

It was a constant barrage of reassurance and praise and right at the point that Stiles thought that he was going to start screaming in frustrated pain-pleasure, he tumbled into the most intense orgasm that he had ever had. Every muscle in his body was pulled tight until they were spasming uncontrollably. He was vaguely aware of a screeching sound that might have been him until everything went dark and quiet as he tumbled into a blackout.

When Stiles came around, he was already cleaned up, back under the covers and Derek was dabbing his forehead with a cool damp cloth.

"Ummm huh?" Stiles groggily managed to get out.

"It's ok baby, you just passed out for a couple of minutes" Derek replied softly, leaving the cloth on his head and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Oh man, that's so embarrassing. I can't believe that I came so hard that I blacked out. I didn't even, I mean...are you still...do you want me to reciprocate?"

"It's not embarrassing, what I was doing was intense and you just forgot to breathe for a bit. No, no I'm fine...I umm... came pretty much when you did. It was a sight to behold baby, I've never seen anyone take direct stimulation for that long before. I was so sure that you were going to ask me to stop any second. When I realised what was happening once you started shaking like a leaf, I'm not ashamed to say that I blew my load into my pants like a horny teenager." Derek replied sounding fucked out.

"HEY! I'm a horny teenager, don't mock us and oooooh why does you coming in your underwear sound so sexy? Honestly, I think I'm broken. Everything you do and everything you say is ridiculously arousing to me." He stated with a blush.

Derek nuzzled the side of his face, "I don't know but I'm certainly not complaining."

They lay like that for a few more minutes before Stiles heaved himself up and decided that he was probably ready to spend some time with the gang this evening. He called Scott and set it all up for in a couple of hours, giving himself time to scrub Derek off his skin, even if deep down he wished that he could be covered in his scent for all eternity. Derek had smiled the biggest smile when Stiles had relayed his plans and said how proud he was of him, bettering himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles was anxious being away from Derek and was nervous about being around all of his friends at once, but he used the breathing exercises that he had been practising with Derek and tidied his living room, ready for the pack to descend upon it for gaming, drinking and puppy piles (Stiles's favourite once upon a time before he hated all touch).

Surprisingly, Malia turned up first and ten minutes early at that. She obviously wanted to make sure that everything was ok between the two of them before everyone else arrived.

When he opened the door, she smiled at him and stepped inside, no hesitation whatsoever. He closed the door and she spun around on her heel and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. Wow, he thought, this felt good, normal even. No panic in sight!

"Mmm I missed you, I didn't realise that when we stopped fucking, I would barely get to spend any time with you but you look and smell SO much better, SO much happier that I can't even be grumpy about it." She said brazenly. That was one of the things that he liked most about Malia, she was just an honest and open person and didn't see the need for lying to make people feel bad or better about themselves.

"I actually feel better too. Derek has been a huge help, he's turned into my personal therapist which...weird but awesome!"

Malia tilted her head and smiled as if she could hear exactly what he WASN'T saying.

"Mmhmm yea and I bet a good dicking is doing you the world of good too right?" she laughed fondly.

"wh...Whaa...ummm...no. what?" he stuttered out sounding guilty as hell.

"I have more information than the rest of the pack Stiles, I can smell Derek all over you and I've come to visit your room a couple of times in the night just to make sure that you were ok only to find it suspiciously empty. Plus when you already know what a person is into, it makes it MUCH easier to sniff out what and when he's been doing it." She giggled and Stiles looked as if his head was going to explode from all the blood that had rushed to his face. He could literally FEEL a vein throbbing in his temple.

"It's alright Stiles, I won't tell anyone and I think it's great that you and Derek are having a good time together, god knows you could both use it. I can't think of many people with worse shit to deal with than you two. Plus you found someone who will fulfil your...special requirements and I'm all for anyone wanting to explore their kinks." She said with a cheeky wink.

"So, you're really not mad? You aren't pissed that I moved on to one of your family members? Or that it's a guy? Or that he's older than me?" Stiles rushed out, sounding slightly frantic.

"HA! Firstly, I'm not your dad honey, I really couldn't give a shit about who it is as long as it makes you happy. I think it's great that it's Derek, my cousin and my ex bedtime buddy? That's awesome! It means that two people that are important to me are getting what they need."

Stiles threw his arms around her and told her that she was an amazing person and then reluctantly spilt some vague deets about how much he loved Derek pissing on him. She didn't look at him in disgust once and genuinely seemed happy for him.

When the others started arriving and drinks started flowing, Stiles was glad to be around his pack. He felt safe and happy again, at least for now and he decided that this had been a great idea. He was on his third bottle of beer, Lydia and Kira were drinking some pink wine and the Were's of the group were drinking bane laced vodka.

During one of Stiles's research spirals, he had come across a recipe where a non-lethal, midnight blue form of wolfsbane was used in conjunction with a drink that has a high alcohol content, plus a few minerals to make a version of alcohol that could get Were's drunk. They all thought that Stiles was the absolute shit after that awesome declaration though it is annoyingly complex to make so they don't tend to partake very often. They call it Banebeer even though there is no beer in it, simply because it sounds cool to say. They were currently all on the floor, in a mound of blankets and pillows together with Netflix playing in the background, laughing and joking around and devouring way too much pizza. Even Lydia, the queen that she is, was sat on the floor, legs crossed in silk PJ's, no makeup and hair in a high, messy bun.

Stiles felt free and a bit giddy, he was steadily getting more and more drunk, slipping further and further to the floor. It probably hadn't been the BEST idea to get drunk when he had a secret to keep because he completely forgot that he was around a bunch of superhearing teens when he stumbled to the kitchen for more beer and muttering under his breath about missing Derek and stupid werewolves that finger him so well, he was going to die one of these days. When he returned it was to a room full of wide eyes and shocked faces, one set of eyes glowing a burning red and Stiles's stomach plummeted to the floor as he realised what he had done.

"ring him and get him here NOW Stiles" Scott ordered him and Stiles was too drunk and worried to do anything other than nod and get out his phone to dial the man who might actually dump him after this.

*ring ring*

"Stiles? Are you ok? Why are you calling? I thought you were having a pack night?"

"Ummm, Derek I need you to come over. I miiiiiight have gotten a tad tipsy and outed us and now Scott has crazy eyes and yup there go the fangs"

"Dammit Stiles! Fine I'll be right there."

Stiles ended the call and sat down on the floor opposite everyone else who was still staring at him like he had three heads, except for Malia who came and sat with him, wrapping her arm around him in a half hug and letting him lean into her for support.

It was only five minutes later when he heard the Camaro pull up outside his house and Stiles began to panic again. As he heard Derek's boots thumping up the path to the front door, every footstep brought him closer and closer to a panic attack before he was thrown into one headfirst. His heart was beating fast and felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, he wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore but his chest hurt like hell and he didn't feel like he was getting any oxygen into his lungs. His vision started to blur and his ears stopped working...everything was fading to black and all of a sudden he could feel Derek's hands on his face. The heat was seeping into his skin and pulling him back from whatever hole he was about to fall into. His hearing returned slowly, Derek was reassuring him.

"it's ok baby, I'm here. You're going to be ok! I need you to breathe with me. Come on Stiles, come back to me baby, PLEASE. Breathe in....ok now breathe out. In...Out. You're doing so well, you're ok, you're going to be fine".

By the time Stiles's vision had returned, Derek had pulled him fully onto his lap and was wiping the tears from his face while Malia carded her long, slim fingers through his hair. He fucking loved the Hales sometimes.

Derek finally looked away from Stiles and to the group around him all wearing matching worried faces.

"What the fuck were you thinking Scott? Triggering his anxiety like that? If you had a problem with me then you didn't have to give HIM the eyes and fangs. Control yourself for fuck's sake, he's your best friend and he's been through enough!" He was growling and Scott was making a sad puppy whine in the back of his throat, clearly feeling guilty for what he had inadvertently done.

"I'm SO, SO sorry Stiles, I didn't expect that to happen, I was shocked and drunk and that's no excuse but I am sorry," Scott said with the saddest eyes, inching towards his best friend on his knees.

Derek's arm shot out and prevented Scott from coming any closer. He hadn't even meant to do it, he wasn't an alpha anymore and Scott was his superior but all he could think was 'protect' and 'no! he's mine, stay away'.

Stiles finally found his voice and looked up at Scott. "It's ok Scotty, I know you didn't mean to and I didn't either, I didn't even know it was going to happen until he was almost here."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles tighter and pulled him even closer to his chest than before. Burying his head in the human's neck and scenting him to make sure than he was ok.

Scott was looking at Derek now and was directing his next words towards him.

"Dude, I thought that maybe you were using his vulnerability to get a piece of him, I didn't realise that you two were that close. I still thought that you just kind of tolerated each other and that you were helping him because I asked you to. But I can see that you two have real feelings for each other. You kept calling him baby for gods sake, it was the scariest, weirdest, sweetest thing that I think I've ever seen and I'm so sorry that I got angry first without knowing anything about what was going on between you," Scott said earnestly, begging both of them with his eyes to forgive him.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, ALPHA," Derek snapped sarcastically, clearly not ok with the idea of someone so important thinking such an awful thing of him. Stiles nuzzled the side of his face and he felt the anger seep out of him.

"Don't be angry with Scott, Der...NONE of us saw this coming between us and this is why we were going to keep it to ourselves for a while and let everyone in on the secret slooooowly. I fucked up. I'm sorry"

Derek shook his head and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He couldn't be angry with Stiles, he was too sincere and wonderful. He glanced back to Scott.

"Look, this thing between us, it's pretty new and it kind of snuck up on us while we were trying to find what would work for Stiles, therapeutically to help him move on from the Nogitsune. All you need to know is that yes we are dating and we are also helping each other and neither of us is using the other to get what we want. We are in this together and it is consensual. Now, I think it's probably best that everyone goes home, I know you were planning on staying over but I think Stiles could probably do with a rest after an attack like that."

"No, Der everyone has been drinking and it's not safe for them to drive home. You guys stay down here, talk it out like I'm sure you're all desperate to and we'll sleep in my room, He's right... I'm super tired and overstimulated right now so I need to crash. Take me to bed, my knight!" Stiles ordered.

Derek huffed under his breath but scooped Stiles up nevertheless, pausing to give goodnight head nods to the pack and so Stiles could say goodnight with his usual dramatic flair before carrying him upstairs and placing him gently on the bed. They crawled under the covers together in their underwear and curled into each other, face to face.

"I'm sorry I fucked up Sourwolf" Stiles whispered.

"hush babe, you didn't, you made a mistake and said something that you were trying to keep to yourself but I was always fine with people knowing. I wish I could tell everyone in the world how special you are to me, how much I care about you. I'm just glad that I was here for that epic meltdown you had so I could piece you back together."

"Mmm Sappywolf is sappy" Stiles hummed, burrowing his head against Derek's chest and throwing an arm and leg over him, essentially pinning him in place if not for his superhuman strength and regular human excessive muscles.

"Thank you, Derek, you always know how to save me" he mumbled, almost asleep now after the adrenaline rush was over and the alcohol was still in his system. He was so quiet that Derek barely heard the final mumble before Stiles was asleep and lightly snoring.

"so good to me, Mmm... love you."

Derek was shocked and tensed up which made Stiles grumble in his sleep. He worked to calm his brain and body into relaxing. He looked down at the man wrapped around him and his heart surged with warmth.

"Love you too, baby," he whispered back into the night.

It took Derek seconds to fall asleep after that.


	12. Pancakes And Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is better in the light of day
> 
> *so many feels*

Part 12

There was an annoying sound coming from somewhere, disturbing his sweet, sweet sleep. It needed to go away and stay away and really what was that noise? Oh, it's a banging sound, Stiles thought. He peeled one eye open and realised that he was alone in his bed and the banging was coming from his bedroom door. He croaked out 'come in' and it swung open to reveal Scott holding a plate full of pancakes.

"I was going to shout at you for waking me up but I think I might love you more than ever when I see you like that Scotty," Stiles smiled and made grabby hands for his beloved breakfast foods.

Scott was covered in flour but had a large grin on his face, obviously having enjoyed the cooking process. Stiles wondered who had walked him through it because that boy did not have a chef's bone in his body. Scott walked in and handed him the plate and retrieved a bottle of syrup and cutlery from his back pocket.

"To what do I owe this yummy deliciousness?" Stiles asked while smothering his food with the syrup.

"To make up for last night, I know you already forgave me but I wanted to do something nice to really say sorry. Derek taught me how to make them, he's actually a really good cook, who knew? Anyway, Kira and I just did everything he told us to and they turned out great. We had a little mishap with opening the flour but don't worry, we cleaned everything up just in time for your dad arriving home. Derek made him an egg white omelette instead and a fruit smoothie. He must really care about you to be willing to make your dad eat healthily on your behalf." Scott sounded impressed and to be honest, Stiles was too.

"Wow, I didn't expect that at all, damn he's a kick-ass boyfriend right? Umm oops...dating person, the person that I am dating...that is dating me. We haven't had the boyfriend talk, that kind of just slipped out. Man, please don't tell him I said that" Stiles rambled, staring at the pancakes like they could turn back time. He jumped when he heard a deep voice from the doorway.

"You might want to work on remembering that Weres can hear you pretty much all the time Stiles," Derek chuckled. Stiles looked up from his food to see the hunk of a man leaning against his doorframe looking like he stepped out of a magazine, arms folded over his chest. He sauntered forward and put his fingers under Stiles's chin to make sure he was continuing to look at him.

"It's ok baby, we are dating...yes but I'm also your boyfriend. This is us having that talk where we are definitely exclusive and I am very ok with being called your boyfriend or partner. It's entirely up to you."

Stiles could have gotten lost in his eyes at that moment because his new boyfriend was so freaking sweet he could cry, however, Scott's big mouth jumped in to ruin the beautiful moment.

"Damn you two are like, sickeningly cute. I hate it and love it in equal parts. Why don't you guys come and hang out downstairs, I'll give you a minute." Scott then bounded off, most likely to gossip with the others about how into each other they were. Well, Scott needed to be reminded of how he's been with his girlfriends, he's the sappiest sap that ever sapped and that was with both Allison and Kira.

Thinking about Allison, however briefly caused a quick pang in his chest but then he looked at Derek again and it settled immediately.

"He's right you know, my Sappywolf knows exactly what to say to make me all gooey," Stiles teased.

"Maybe I just needed to make sure YOU knew that we were going steady. After all, I don't want to end up losing you to another guy...or girl." Derek answered before nuzzling his neck and working a bruise into it with his delicious mouth.

"Sure Der, I'm totally going to leave the hottest guy in the entire world with the biggest heart and who knows me so well for some sub-par human," Stiles admonished.

"You never know, it could happen," Derek said, glancing up from his neck.

"Do you remember what you said last night before you fell asleep?"

Stiles could have gotten whiplash from that abrupt conversation change. He thought about it and he couldn't think of anything at all. He shook his head in confusion.

Derek leaned in close to his ear and whispered to him.

"You told me that you loved me."

Stiles felt hot all over, his brain was chanting fuck, fuck, fuck at him and he knew that his face was flaming right now. He literally had no clue what to say to him, for once he was completely lost for words. Derek leaned back in and continued whispering.

"Then once you had fallen asleep, I told you that I loved you too."

NOPE, Stiles could still not find any words. He was just sitting there for what felt like forever, dumbstruck.

Derek leaned back and looked at him fully.

"I do, you know. Even if you didn't mean to say it, even if you don't mean it yet, I do love you, Stiles. You make my whole life better." He then wiped Stiles's face, he hadn't even realised that he'd started to cry and just like that, his brain came back online.

"Oh, Derek I DO! I do love you and I wish I could remember saying it to you for the first time. Oh my god, you love me? YOU, Derek hale are in love with ME? Stiles Stilinski? I've been trying to put off my feelings, slow myself down SO HARD Der, I didn't want to overwhelm you but you feel the same? Truly?" he said, voice wobbling and eyes still leaking profusely from happiness.

"I really, really do baby."

"You're fucked now Der, you'll never be able to get rid of me. You're it for me." Stiles was climbing into his lap, flailing limbs seemingly everywhere, and trying to get close enough to kiss while wrapped around him like a limpet. After a few seconds of kissing, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Maybe I don't want to get rid of you Stiles, maybe I want to keep you," Derek said smiling, eyes shining brightly.

"Now let's go downstairs so you can finish your pancakes and let everyone fawn all over us because I can hear everyone freaking out that they got to be here for the first time we properly said it.

Stiles nodded and grinned back, letting Derek pull him out of the room. If this was the kind of happiness he had to look forward to from now on, then being alive seemed like it would be worth it. They would be able to continue working with each other to better themselves. He would be the best version of himself that he could be, for Derek, for his friends, his dad and most importantly, for himself. He couldn't wait to get started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue to come!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forever? forever ever?

Part 13. Epilogue

Things with Derek had been going well, like really freaking well. For MONTHS now. Stiles really couldn't believe just how well. They went on so many dates together, picnics by the lake (skinny-dipping optional), long drives with the windows down and music on full blast so Stiles could sing along, Diners and cafe's, the planetarium and the beach. There was also that time they went to the movies and Derek had placed his leather jacket over Stiles's lap and gave him a long, leisurely handjob during the new Spiderman movie until Stiles was sobbing into his fist and they had to hotfoot it to the family toilet lest other people realise what was happening. Derek had thrust him inside the small room, locked the door and pushed Stiles to the floor before he could process what was happening. Derek whipped out his soft dick and thrust it all the way to the back of Stiles's throat, letting every drop of the gallon of Mountain Dew he had drunk, pour down his gullet. Clenching a hand in the boy's hair so he couldn't pull off to get it on his tongue and potentially make a mess of the bathroom. Derek had toed off one shoe and pressed the ball of his socked foot against Stiles's crotch for a second before ever so gently giving his balls and dick a series of three swift kicks with the top of his foot, just enough to hurt and to feel it but without giving Stiles a stomach ache and Stiles exploded in his jeans. Stiles's vision whited out for a second and he was trying to deal with his orgasm at the same time as swallowing around the liquid pouring down his throat while also breathing and not choking. It was difficult but Stiles was a very good boy after all.

Derek finished emptying his bladder and went straight into fucking Stiles's face, slowly and shallowly while his dick hardened and his foot massaged the wet patch on Stiles's crotch, brushing over the extremely sensitive head and smearing the jizz around the inside of his briefs to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Even thinking back to that night made Stiles unbearably horny. Derek had taken to using him for his pleasure more, veering into BDSM territory even further and Stiles was fucking loving it. He thought that it might have been weird because everything had started just with needing to be covered in fluids, not because he was a junkie for humiliation and pain but it turned out that...well that kind of did it for him. Derek had been tentative in taking control but Stiles was yet to find a kink of Derek's that he didn't enjoy at least a little bit. The crotch kicking had come as a HUGE surprise to him, he expected to hate it with every bone in his body but in reality, as long as Derek started soft and warmed him up to medium-hard kicks, he actually really enjoyed it. Not at the time of course, but the orgasm after being tortured by Derek's feet or hands was unlike anything he could explain. His balls would be achy, sore and puffy and his dick would be red and throbbing, a sharp pain running through the length of it that caused Stiles to screech out when he came, the orgasm painful but blinding.

He had also been training to deep throat. He hated the sensation of gagging but the praise and the pleased, sated look on Derek's face the whole way through was enough to make it worth it to Stiles. Sometimes he would be tied up, laid out on towels to catch the spit and unintended expulsions. Derek always knew how much he could take before he just wanted it to end. With every session, he was able to go deeper and do it for longer and the sense of accomplishment was a thing of beauty. He might get Derek to make him a certificate when he finally managed to make Derek come down his throat from a full session of deepthroating.

Derek had opened him to so many different things, nipple clamps, cock cages, butt plugs and dildos (gradually increasing in size), sounding...which was Stiles's ultimate favourite when it was combined with being pissed on, especially if Derek used the sound that was hollow in the middle, like a straw and attached the funnel to the top so that he could piss right into Stiles's own bladder...god the feeling of that is unlike anything Stiles had ever dreamed of and once he was full up and his belly was round and distended, he would plug Stiles's cock up and make him wait until he was practically sweating with the need to pee. Then he would be whipping out the vibrating, ribbed sound kit, stretching his urethra gradually in size, sound by sound, until it burned, sliding through the centre of his prostate over and over and over again, buzzing until Stiles was right on the edge and Derek would always know exactly when to swiftly remove the sound in time for his baby boy to come all over himself, shaking and crying with his jizz quickly turning to piss when he couldn't hold his bladder for a second longer. Then Derek would be there holding him in his arms, lifting him and getting them both into the pre-run bath which was now the perfect temperature and petting his head and face until he joined the land of the living.

Stiles thinks that his life is pretty perfect at the moment.

His dad was a bit concerned when they sat him down with a steak dinner to tell him they were seeing each other but praised how they had done it like adults and that he trusted his son to know what was best for himself. He was even more concerned when it was almost graduation and Stiles told him that they were considering him moving into the loft once school was finished and that he was taking a gap year to go travelling with all 4 of the Hales before starting his Criminology degree at Berkeley. That one had his dad not speaking to him for 3 whole days until Derek had spoken to the Sheriff and stood up for Stiles's right to make that choice and explaining that John was being unfair to his son by trying to make him feel guilty for following his own path. John had been shocked, then angry and then finally he begrudgingly understood. Derek promised that Stiles would be going to college the following year, barring any unexpected happenings and that just because he had money and would, of course, provide for his partner, he had high expectations for Stiles and he wanted to watch the young man become an upstanding member of society in his own right.

When Stiles had gotten the call from his dad that evening to apologise for his actions and to give full support to all their decisions, Stiles cried happily all over Derek for an hour before getting aroused by their proximity and spending the next twenty minutes riding the older mans face until he went cross-eyed.

Now, Stiles was planning. His last box of shit was being brought over to the loft by Derek while Stiles was meant to be putting things away. What he was actually doing was giving himself the fastest, most thorough shower and internal clean known to man, opening his hole and stretching it out to fit in a medium-sized plug and then making a pot of expensive Irish coffee that Derek loves, while wearing his boyfriends biggest, longest t-shirt that completely swamped Stiles and came down to mid-thigh, just below where his dick ended. He was going commando and barefoot, using every single trick he knew to get his Alpha going once he arrived.

Derek didn't disappoint.

Derek walked into the loft with a huge box in front of him and took it straight through to the spare bedroom which was housing most of Stiles's things.

"Sweetheart, I thought you were going to put some stuff away? Also is that the expensive coffee I smell? I would kill for a cup right now," He said while putting the box down and returning to the main room. He stopped short when he saw Stiles's lithe form leaning against the counter, holding a cup out to him.

"Fuuuuck," he said breathily. "You look absolutely delicious in my shirt baby, especially when you are providing for me like a nice little housewife."

Stiles giggled and sauntered closer, pressing the cup into his hand and a kiss to his lips.

"Just being a good boy for you, Big Guy." Stiles drawled smoothly. He walked back into the kitchen area and made a show of getting his own cup from the shelf to make himself a coffee. When he reached up, he knew that the shirt would ride high and show off the underside of his ass cheeks and with that, Derek would know that he didn't have any underwear on.

Derek choked on his coffee. "I don't know about that my darling, I'm not sure if good boys walk around without underwear on, especially in the kitchen...it just doesn't seem hygienic." He said teasingly, the tone leaving no doubt that he was kidding and in no way believing what he was saying.

"Mmm" was the only response from the younger man as he curled his legs under himself to sit on the couch while drinking his delicious Irish nectar. Derek joined him and they sat with their sides pressed together, one of Derek's large hands gently tracing up and down one of Stiles's soft, pale thighs while he too finished his drink. When they were both finished, Stiles took the cup out of his hand. Derek assumed that he would take the cups to the kitchen as usual so was curious when Stiles moved to put the cups down on the coffee table under the television until he saw the pale cheeks that Stiles was flashing as he bent down, very, very slowly. Then, he saw a flash of colour between the cheeks.

"Ooooh you have been naughty, did you enjoy filling yourself up with your plug, my beautiful little slut? Stretching yourself out while your Alpha was busy?" The older man whispered.

"Yes, sir. It felt so good, I got myself all clean and ready for you. Pressed my long fingers into myself, imagining it was you, only just able to reach to press the tip of my fingers onto my prostate sir. It made me hard and wet but I didn't come, I knew that I should wait for you Alpha." Stiles said, walking towards the bed, leading Derek by the arm and lying down on his back in the centre when they reached it.

"Is that right? And what did you want from me once you had me here, pup?" Derek grunted out, slowly lying his body over Stiles while taking most of his own weight on his knees and one forearm while the other hand ran up the inside of Stiles's bare thigh and then over Stiles's full, soft, shaven balls once he reached them.

"Mmmph, oh! That feels nice. I wanted you Alpha"

"Wanted me how baby?"

"I want you inside me Alpha. I want you to take that thick, uncut, alpha dick and fill my ass with it. Make me yours in this one last way. I'm ready, I've been ready. We live together now and I need you to fuck me. Make love to me, stretch out my hole with your beautiful cock and force me to come from it...fill me up with your seed Alpha. CLAIM ME!" Stiles said, eyes half-closed and looking at him from under his lashes, his own hands on Derek's shoulders, giving weight to what he was saying.

At the words 'claim me', Derek was spurred into action. Hell, he so wanted to claim Stiles this way. They were both ready, he wanted to be inside his baby boy so much that it was overwhelming. He smashed their faces together in a bruising kiss, mumbling 'yes, yes, yes' repeatedly against his lips.

There was no hesitation from him, he reached down and pulled the plug free from Stiles and plunged two fingers into his wet, loose hole without even considering it first. He had thrown the plug to the side in his haste and it thudded against the opposite wall, his strength getting away from him.

Stiles was arching into his fingers immediately moaning out little 'Aaah, Aaah yessss's' as he slid the pads over his prostate. He was certainly loose enough to go for a third finger, he had done a good job at getting himself ready for him, Derek thought to himself while digging around under the pillow for the lube he knew was there. One found, he removed his fingers and slicked up all four on his right hand before returning to Stiles's hole, slowly inching three of them into the quivering ring. He used the thumb on that hand to rub over his perineum at the same time as inching into Stiles, spreading his fingers to stretch him for bigger and better things. Stiles was mewling wordlessly and Derek would occasionally lean forward and swallow the noises with a kiss, full of tongue, wet and messy and perfect.

"I'm going to give you a fourth, baby. I know this is the most you've taken so far but I don't want to hurt you with my dick so we're going to give it a go...ok?" Derek asked nervously. The human didn't seem fazed, he nodded enthusiastically and bared down when Derek placed his pinkie finger against his rim along with the others. The groan of pleasure-pain that he let out when all four fingers slipped into him was deafening to Derek's ears. He was SO hard in his jeans now, that his cock was hurting from being pressed against his zipper in such a confined area. He sped up his thrusts, twisting his fingers around to get his boy ready while using his other hand to push himself up to his knees, deftly undoing his jeans and pushing them and his briefs down his legs so he could kick them off.

Not slowing his fingers, he leaned into Stiles's ear and asked him if he was certain that he wanted this. Stiles practically screeched yes into his ear and he finally slowed his fingers and removed them gently.

He wiped his hand on a nearby flannel and cradled Stiles's body so that when he rolled them over, Stiles didn't get smushed and was now on top of Derek, knees either side of Derek's body, sitting on his abdomen.

"This way you can go at your own pace and depth for your first time" Derek explained.

"So chivalrous" Stiles replied with a wink. He wriggled backwards for a moment, taking time to grab the tube and thoroughly lube up Derek's almost purpling dick. It looked beautiful, it was leaking precome slowly and the fat head was positively throbbing with need. If he didn't already have plans for it, Stiles would be swallowing it down eagerly, he didn't think that he'd ever seen his partner so hard.

He straddled Derek's hips again and looked Derek in the eye, he wanted to see exactly what the Were looked like when he first slid inside, the rest of the sex might be hurried and passionate but this....this was special and he needed them both to feel the connection.

Derek must have understood without words because even while he was reaching down to hold up his cock for Stiles, he was staring at his face in return, he looked calm but intense, like this was one of the most important things he'd ever done.

When the head of Derek's member popped through Stiles's ring of muscle, he heard the sharp intake of breath from Derek. He was staying completely still, the control of his body was impeccable but the human could see that his eyes were flashing Beta blue, indicating that there was a war raging inside him.

Derek wanted to thrust, to bottom out quickly and firmly, rutting into his partner deep and strong, wanted to mount him like an animal and pump him full of hot come but he loved this man and that would always win out over his baser instincts. So Derek forced himself to hold still as Stiles ever so slowly inched his way down his length. A few times he stopped, held himself still for a second before retreating a few inches and then sliding down further than he'd gotten previously. Derek felt like it was exquisite torture.

From Stiles's point of view, he was in his own world, gazing unwaveringly into those beautiful hazel eyes which flashed blue every few seconds while his entire body was being ripped apart and put back together again by the painfully delicious member that was carving out a place for itself within him.

The burn was intense and was making him soften slightly but he also felt like he was vibrating internally, he could feel the spongy head of Derek's shaft against his smooth, silky, inner walls, his nerves were alight with sensation, every inch he dropped, he could feel Derek touching places that had never been touched like this before, becoming aware of new areas that he didn't even realise existed. It was like doing a new workout and the next day feeling the used muscles in places you didn't know muscles even were. Stiles was heady with the feeling and when he finally reached the base of Derek's erection, he finally allowed his eyelids to drop closed, leaned his head back and revelled in the sensation of his body adjusting.

"Fuck...Stiles!" Derek whined. Now that he was fully inside the younger man, Derek's heart was pounding. It felt like it was going to break out of his chest, he felt perfect, like every moment of pain in his life had led to him being here with the man he loved, throbbing and twitching inside him. It may not last but for now, he felt whole.

Stiles opened his eyes again when Derek spoke, he had gotten so lost in his feelings that he'd almost forgotten that there was a person attached to the hard rod inside him. He grinned wickedly and started to rock back and forth minutely, never lifting or thrusting, just a casual roll of the hips as if he was trying to get comfy on a chair. Derek whined again, high pitch and almost dog-like and Stiles decided to stop teasing and get to the main course. His hole had stretched nicely and there was only a slight lingering burn now so he raised his ass a few inches and smoothly slid back down. Over and over again he did this until his cock was fully interested again. He hadn't hit his prostate yet but the tugging at his rim and the clenching of his walls was enough sensation to get him going for the time being.

He knew that Derek had mentioned being able to control the depth but Stiles couldn't imagine anyone being able to resist having such a beautiful thing deep inside, he basked in it, it made him feel accomplished and excited because DEREK was INSIDE him and holy moly that was hot. As he was thinking about this, his hips had developed a mind of their own and were lifting higher, thrusting down faster, it was only when he leaned back slightly, one hand supporting his weight on the bed behind him that his prostate was finally touched and Stiles would swear to his grave that he saw stars. A jolt of pleasure licked up his spine and he clenched around Derek, causing him to moan deeply and begin thrusting up to meet Stiles. It felt so good, he could definitely relate to why people would want to bottom, even in casual relationships because FUCK, this was electric. He began needing more though, he felt the overwhelming need to orgasm, which strangely also felt like the need to pee but he wasn't going to be able to reach it this way.

"Baby, I need more...harder and faster and god...deeper, deep into my ass. Please, lay me down and fuck me. Please, please, please" he whimpered desperately. Derek growled lowly, needing the same so he flipped Stiles back into missionary position, still wedged inside him and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside to the base. Stiles couldn't be quiet now, his hips were jerking against Derek's and his mouth was constantly spilling moans, whimpers and chanting 'yes, yes, yes' under his breath. Derek was gaining speed now, fingers digging into the human's hips, groin bruising Stiles's ass with his thrusts and balls slapping against him rhythmically. Then Derek changed his angle and connected directly with Stiles's prostate again. He waited to see how Stiles reacted as he knew that not all men could handle direct stimulation, but Stiles took to it beautifully, if a bit manically. His hands gripped at Derek's biceps, bruises forming and healing in quick succession, his head was tossing from side to side and the pitch of his moans had increased threefold. He was frantically thrusting back against Derek, using the small amount of leverage as much as he could. He didn't mean to but Derek lost control for several seconds, he wasn't just thrusting quickly, he had crossed over into superhuman speed and was going for it so thoroughly, Stiles thought it felt like a vibrator might. He was getting sensitive and sore as every feeling he had swelled higher and just as Derek came back to himself and attempted to slow his hips down, IT happened. He had leaned forwards onto Stiles, which brushed his glistening abs along the full length of Stiles's cock and Stiles entire body spasmed. His Orgasm hit him so hard and so fast that he felt like he couldn't breathe, like his chest had completely seized up and his brain had gone offline, unable to do anything at all until it rebooted. Thick ropes shot out of his cock, coating his stomach and chest, pooling there while his brain and body were flooded with searing hot pleasure. He was only mildly aware of Derek stilling a few seconds later, pouring his seed into the willing body underneath him, claiming him as his own, filling him with the promise of love and fulfilment and so much happiness.

When Stiles finally rejoined the living, he could still feel Derek inside him, he was hunched over slightly and Stiles could see a few tears beading in his eyes.

"Der, baby are you ok?" he said quietly, not wanting to shock the older man. Derek looked up at him and nodded.

"you just...I....its.....I just love you so much and I think this is the first time I've done this with someone I can say that to wholeheartedly." Derek slipped out of Stiles gently, not missing the wince of pain from Stiles before running to get a warm, wet towel from the bathroom to clean Stiles up.

When he was done, Stiles tugged him down alongside him and whispered in his ear.

"never be ashamed of feeling overwhelmed with love for me, I feel like that all the time and what we did here tonight, god Der it was perfect, it was the perfect first time and honestly, I didn't even think that was possible. I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life having great sex, average sex, kinky sex, vanilla sex and probably even sometimes bad sex with you. The rest of the time I'll spend loving you, being companions, friends, building a home, a family together, arguing, agreeing, laughing, storming out, crying, and yelling...the whole works."

"Mmm, me too Stiles, there will be plenty of bickering to come once we emerge from the honeymoon period." He snickered lightly.

"As long as it's with you, I don't mind" Stiles shot back.

Derek nuzzled into his neck briefly before retreating to stand up, pulling Stiles with him.

"Come on, let's go get you properly cleaned out or you'll be trailing my jizz all over the apartment."

"Eugh, spoilsport" Stiles grumbled petulantly.

Derek grinned and opened the bathroom door for the pair of them to walk through.

"Stiles? You thirsty?" he continued grinning smugly. He saw Stiles's eyes light up with joy as he crossed the threshold too. Stiles pulled him into another bruising kiss and then pulled away smiling.

"You bet your sweet ass I am," He said sliding to the tiled bathroom floor and opening his mouth seductively, waiting, content and ready for his alpha.....

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I wrote all of this before posting so that I wouldn't disappoint anyone by quitting the story halfway through or coming up with a shitty ending just to get it over and done with. I hope at least one person enjoyed reading and that the person also has super wet panties once they've finished reading.
> 
> I might write again if this goes down well, possibly not this many words but you never know!


End file.
